Golden Eyes
by pen-dancing-on-paper
Summary: What if Carlisle had a daughter biologically? Bella. He left them because he was afraid he will be tempted by their blood.Along the years he meets Esme, a nomad.  After a few years when he comes back, he learns his wife and daughter had died.. or not?
1. Preface

**PREFACE**

Life is hard, life is cruel. Time is a friend, Time is an enemy.

I had finished my broken, tearless sobbing. It was a raining day, which is normal for this little town of Forks.

Now, here I stood, in a simple yet breathtaking meadow I found when I was out hunting. Misery was creeping in the deepest part of my un-beating heart. And there I was, alone and forgotten by all. With only my fingers to dry my tears and silence to fill the void of loneliness.

And then it came. A scent I have never distinguished before. It was like honey, lilac and sweet sunshine combined yet not exactly the same. I searched every single direction but I could not find anything or, anyone. It was just rain.. tiny droplets of rain. I am alone. Forever.

And that's when I felt the satin like texture lying on my hands. I spun to its direction and saw the most angelic face right I have seen in the spun of all my existence.

It wasn't only for his God-like features, of his breathtaking smile nor of his skin as pale as mine that I wasn't able to get a grip on my sanity.

It was his eyes. Golden orbs that shined.

Eyes like mine.

And suddenly I was not so alone anymore. He held my gaze confidently. I did the same.


	2. Reminiscence

**CHAPTER 1**

_Reminiscence_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

It was already dismissal. I could feel the smile lighting up my face. "School words" often remind me of some of my bossy teachers.. If only they know I'm older than them, older than their grandparents in fact, I bet they won't exactly start babbling on about "age experience"

I was on the way to my car, wishing I can use my normal speed for once, when suddenly that human boy named Mike Newton beat me to it. _Great. _Just what I need.

"So, Bella, what about that dinner huh,?" he queries and I try my hardest not to make a face.

"What dinner?" I answer innocently.

"You know.. Me, you, picnic under the stars?"

You've got to hand it to teenagers. I envy them the freedom of their era. If he somehow asked me that in my time, by-passers would have had glared at him in all directions.

"Uhm, Mike, let me put it this way, I have a boyfriend waiting for me in Australia."

That was so far from the truth that I'm amazed they always believe it, because I am a terrible liar. The thing was that, I've never had such a thing as "boyfriend" and last time I was in Australia was when it was World War II so each word was a lie.

"But…" upon looking on my glare, he backed away and mumbled "next time"

I smile with pursed lips and open the car door.

The drive to my house was a dull one. I sang along to an 80's country song and press down on the accelerator harder as the tone reaches the adlib.

Though I hate riding in carriages with fast drivers when I was still human, I love driving as fast as I can now that I'm a... vampire.

The word still gives me a deep chill and I sigh noisily, ruining my rhythm with the song.

It's hard enough being a different one among human beings. It's even harder when you're different from your own kind.

Yes, I am a vampire. Contrary to popular belief, garlic, holy water and sunlight does not annihilate me. The cross also doesn't but I can assure you I worship it with holiness. I am not a sadist. I believe there is a God and I believe he watches over us, too. Yes, I need blood to survive.

But that's where my being Catholic kicks in. Yes, I drink blood, But I would never stomach killing humankind. I survive through the blood of animals. I'm a vampire that never killed.

I am , as far as I know, the only one who does not kill human beings. The golden-eyed one. The _only _golden eyed one .

Immortality has it's drawbacks, but also a lot of privileges. I never need food, drink, sleep, even air.

I reminisced as I made my way to my bedroom, the first day I found out what I am. That vampire, a woman I can never remember the completer appearance of is the one who turned me. All my life I've tried searching for her to no avail. But I guess what was done is done and I can never ask her the true reason she made me what I am.

_I woke up alone and with the oddest burn on the base of my throat. Immediately I grabbed for the glass of water I always place on the night stand before I sleep. But it was not there. The whole house was deserted. The woman, Eleanor, I recall was the name she told me to call her, isn't here._

"_Eleanor.." I cried, my voice course._

_I stood up. I wonder why is it I felt strong, yet weak due to my throat._

_I run to the kitchen. I swallow a chug of water then spat it out. _

_It tasted fine but my throat somehow refused to take it in._

_And then I glanced on the window. _

_A doe was drinking from the stream. _

_My predatory instincts took over. The blood was relief to me. I then followed the doe with her mate, the buck, who somehow remained even after I got her killed. And then I also killed the young buck._

_Afterwards I was horrified at what I did. _

_I killed a family. Yes, animals only but I what if they were humans? What if it was some philosopher up here, researching, instead of a dear? Will I be the cause of grief? Can I forgive myself if I kill a child? _

_And then I saw the note._

_Bella,Someday I hope I can prove I was right to make this decision. When I find you again, I promise I will explain everything. I'm sorry for the pain, sorry for all. Please, please, be strong. I know you would and maybe even now hate me, but I sincerely hope you won't once you find us.. I can't change the fact I am not your mother, one day I might be if the Lord wills it._

_I'm so sorry._

_**Eleanor**_

_I am the grandchild and daughter of a pastor, so I knew what the word meant. _

_That's when I realized I was a monster._

And I still do. I'm a monster, a tool devised to kill, but I try my best not to let it take over me.

Years later I envy the family of deer that was my first hunt.

At least they died like that. A family. Whilst I am destined to remain forever alone and in misery.

I throw the bag I bring to school on the table with more force than necessary and lied spread eagle on the bed. It was a day for memories, so I might as well remember the one thing I love the most that I will never have again-my family.

_I was 5 and my father Carlisle asked me if I wanted more chocolate on the cake I was being served. I smile sheepishly and nod. He chuckled then added just a tiny drop, then whispered "Don't tell your mama" to me. I wink at him and hug him, then eat a mouthful of the delicacy. _

_And then I was 6 when I came home crying. My school mates were teasing me about the color of my hair. Theirs were long, elegant blonde waves while mine were dark. My father immediately picked me up and soothed me. I told him the problem. He looked sad on my part. But then he told me I was the most beautiful little girl anyway so it never matters._

"_Who would you believe, them or me?" He challenged seriously._

"_You" I tell him and hug him tighter._

_He smiled and told me I can watch him play the piano._

_I was 9 when my father left me and my mother to "hunt" demons. It was part of his duty to our community, as pastor and heir of my grandfather's service. I felt horrified and begged him not to come, but he brushed me off, kissed me on the cheek and told me he'd be back to teach me a new song on the piano. "Promise?" I asked. "Promise" He said then put his jacket on and kissed my mother full on the lips then waved us both a happy good bye._

_And then things went wrong. He never came back. I wasn't worried first, convincing my young mind that he would be back sooner or later. He promised. A week later the policemen gave us his wallet that contained nothing but a picture of me and my mother. They reasoned that he was stolen from by thieves who then went to kill him when he refused to surrender._

_I remember me kicking and screaming, and my mother dissolving to loud sobs. _

_The mayor himself offered us his "sympathy", for we were one of the most rich and successful on the town. The whole town referred to us as "poor dears", because we were once the perfect family, and now the father, the husband is gone._

"Enough" I tell myself loudly, breaking the eerie silence of my room.

That's enough for one day, I chanted to myself. I might miss my family and curse what I am, but I can never change it back to what it was ever again.

In an effort to change the direction of my thoughts, I grab my dog-eared copy of

Pride and Prejudice. This copy is about the same age as me, classic and old. An old story.

I flicked the pages to the parts I like best, But I got bored since I've repeated reading this book more like a thousand times.. apparently there's nothing interesting for me to do at night..

So, I decided I'll just hunt... After all, a week has passed and my eyes are already getting darker. I have to hunt soon or it will be hard spending some time with my "classmates" and my teachers who are more old-fashioned than I am. Sometimes I wonder why none of them are noticing my eyes specially my best friend (or so she thinks) Jessica, my admirers, Mike, Eric, Tyler and others I don't have the energy to remember. My face twitched into an evil smile. They will have a heart attack surely if they find out I am older than their grandparent's grandparents.

Most importantly, I wonder about the teachers. I don't understand why they chose their profession if they just hate it with a passion. Imagine molding the future of the youth, yet hating the trials you'll get? I envy them for that chance. The chance to make a good citizen out of a confused adolescent. Yet they seem oblivious to it. I wonder why.

I took out of my house with a run. I run fast, I thought with a leer.. faster than well, any vampire I've known of ... Don't get me wrong, I've known many vampires but none of them are a single bit like me. As much as I know no vampire had _been_ like me.

They don't care about the humans.

They don't care about the family of their victims, something they that they were once part of.

They don't care about the little conscience left of them, even if they're already different.

They act like Gods, people at their mercy.

They don't care about being in heaven when their time comes.

I mean I might be corny, but in my humble opinion there is heaven. Yeah. Even for me. I just cant believe there isn't every time I watch the sunsets and sunrise (but I don't get to do it here, here at the rainiest place in the continental U.S.) ...I hope God will know I didn't choose this kind of fate

It was chosen for me...

Another day. The sun was smiling and I groaned. I guess no school for me today. I sat on the sofa decorating my living room. I grimaced at the TV. The first thing that met my eyes was a movie. In the scene, a child was crying near the window. I looked deep. I guess it was another trip to memory road.

_It has been 2 years since Daddy left us, I sat beside the window everyday waiting for a sign of him.. his smile, his hair, his emerald eyes, or even his kind voice... but there is just crying. And lots of them. My mom, right in her room again, crying, crying and crying until her eyes will tear no more... Mom was ill. _

_She remarried Peter, a businessman and widower with 3 children. They were kind at first while he was courting my mother, but everything changed after the wedding. He started drinking more heavily, brandy, wine, or whatever stroked his fancy. His daughters turned mean and claimed all my toys._

_And at last, after many years of suffering, my mom breathed her last..._

_I can still hear her faint voice " I love you dear. Forgive me if I'm leaving you here now."_

_I tried my best not to let Peter and his children make me more sad than ever, but it was a hard action to do. I felt like I was that girl-Cinderella from fairy tales my mother and my aunt I don't remember the name now often supplied me at night when I was 3. _

_And then it was the last straw. Peter ran out of money from his women, his gambling and his alcohol. He managed to make his daughters marry and when I was the only one alone, he convinced and convinced me to no avail to marry the mayor's son. _

_I couldn't do it. I left and hid, and they tried to search everywhere but nobody found me living on another town-my grandfather from Carlisle's. I was lucky because they gave up easily and announced I was dead to everyone from an illness. _

_The house was deserted, with torn wall papers and faded paint. But it was livable. I survived alone. _

_I decided to live my own life…_

_Then I met her. The woman whom I thought was my friend. The woman who made me suffer eternal damnation. She betrayed me, and I will never forget it._

After I finished the grizzly I was hunting, I smelled a mountain lion nearby. So I just sprang to it's direction. Letting my instincts get the best of me, I ran to find it's direction.

Then I stopped.

I was on a meadow.

It was dark, of course, because it is nighttime but due to my perfect vision, I can see it completely.

It was small, perfectly round, and filled with wild flowers- violet, yellow and soft white. Somewhere nearby I knew a spring was nearby, the sound of water splashing was like music to my ears. The moon was shining overhead, filling the circle with soft light.

I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, flowers dancing to the breeze, silent forest sounds that enveloped the scene.

It was simply breathtaking.

I lied on the grass, not giving a damn about my clothes.

I don't know why or how but I stared at it completely till I was startled by the morning sun. I was in the center of it and the sun was sparkling on me.

True, it had been a shocking moment when I first saw my reflection on the sunlight.

Because during that time, I couldn't pull myself together. I thought I was a criminal…

A bloodthirsty criminal.

Annoyed that my thoughts were flicking to my worst memories,

I looked at my body. It was sparkling, of course, Why won't it?

I was annoyed more that my thoughts were flicking, again to things that couldn't happen…

I just stared and wander at the meadow.. It was like it was created for me here. It was like it was designed only for me….

And since, there's sunlight again today, I can't go to school for obvious reasons. So I stayed.. Marveling at the breathtaking sight. Till I found out that it was dark again.

The next day it was another normal day, a normal raining day I mean.

I got out of my car and went to my class I hated the most not only because of the subject, Trigonometry, not only because of our teacher, Mr. Thomas, but because this is the class I share with the two witches as I call them, Jessica and Lauren.

Completely bored and irritated by the death glares Lauren keep throwing at me,

I was almost jumping for joy when the school bell rang.

I was already pretending to eat the slimy food when I heard the latest news.

"Have you heard the news Katie? 5 new students are coming next week!"

I heard Jessica said cheerfully.

"Of course I have! It's been all over the town that 5 new students are enrolling at Forks High." Katie (a blonde over sensitive girl) said, a little shocked by the question.

Because of my hearing senses, I can hear the little conversations at the cafeteria.

"I bet they'll all look like toads!" Mike said a little bossily.

"Maybe, maybe they don't have brains." suggested Eric.

I hid my laugh with a cough.

Yeah, trust the two morons to come up with something about the new comers.

Then the group around his table was silent, lost in their day dreams about the new students.

"What did I say?" mumbled Eric.

"I just hope they have nice attitudes." Angela finished.

The bell rang and I was off with Angela, whom I have Biology, my after lunch period, with.

"Strange isn't it? 5 new students moving into a little town, in the middle of the school year?" Angela said.

"Yeah. indeed, which year are they going in anyway?" I asked her, more out of politeness than interest.

"According to Jessica .." She queried, then shit me a "you-know-her" look.

"There are two girls and three boys. A girl and a boy will be juniors," she continued thoughtfully, making me think she was thinking more about this than she will let on.

"And the rest are all Seniors."

I eyed her carefully.

What is it I see from her eyes?

".But are they all related? Family perhaps? Its too strange if they aren't all connected, cause Forks rarely get new students." I answered pointedly, wondering about the strangeness of it.

"Yeah Jessica says they're all connected to the new doctor in town."

She smiled.

"You know what's making me smile though?

"What?" I asked, my interest now caught because I consider her a friend in a little way.

"You all share the same family surname. The doctor's surname is Cullen like you..I don't remember his firstname though, Car?-Car?- Carl ..carlos? No? yeah I got it,,Carlisle!. Dr. Carlisle Cullen."

I stopped walking. My Biology book slipped.

_It's just a coincidence. Now calm down before you break down in front of all these humans. _But what if it wasn't? my paralyzed mind yelled.

"Bella? Bella? you okay?" Angela whispered anxiously after handing me my book.

I nodded my head. I rearranged my features and smiled tight lipped.

"Angela, I think what I ate didn't agree with me this lunch. Can you tell Mr. Banner I'm going to the nurse to check?"

She looked concerned then nodded.

"Sure. Take care, okay?" she told me, and I nod. A part of me was touched by her caring attitude, but it wasn't what I'll call my biggest priority right now.

"Yeah, Bye." I replied. I walked normally while late comers hurried to their rooms. Then when halls were deserted and I knew no one was looking anymore, I ran to the parking lot.

Nice girls do not skip classes.

Well tough luck, I stopped being a nice girl a long time ago.


	3. New Beginnings

**CHAPTER 2**

_New Beginnings_

_Carlisle Cullen_

I was at the hospital, in my not actually first day as a doctor here.

Forks didn't change much, it's still its usual raining self it's still green-just like when I, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett visited it nearly 90 years ago.

I can feel all eyes-specially the female ones staring at my back, marveling at me…

I wanted to work alone but seeing it isn't possible, I just ignored it and pretended it's nothing.

I passed the head-doctor smiling, remembering the day he accepted me without hesitation.

At last, my work was finished and I walked out the door with no word , leaving all the eyes behind me.

I arrived at our home and spotted my son playing the piano, my wife next to him wearing a motherly expression.

When Edward spotted me, he looked up to me and made a welcoming gesture with his hand. Esme followed his eyes and went to my side quickly using our "usual" speed.

Then, she went to give me a short peck on the lips and asked me the usual question.

"How did it go dear?"

"Well, the usual." I said as I grinned broadly.

She gave me a lovely smile in return. Lovely, even for a vampire.

I looked at the room and spotted Rosalie. She was scanning some fashion magazines absentmindedly and was surprised when she heard my question.

"When will your first day be Rose?"

"Hmm? Ahm I think next week, for sure. I haven't been on the school yet, I haven't accompanied Alice during the registration." She said with a guilty smile.

"But where are they?" I looked around, expecting to see the tiny pixie smiling at me but she was nowhere of sight.

"She's hunting, with Em and Jas." Edward said answering my question, no doubt, answering my mind.

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

I was draining the elk slowly, for I'm not particularly thirsty.

I was just accompanying my wrestler of a brother Emmett and my love Jasper.

The elk was halfway drained when a vision appeared.

There was a girl, a vampire girl. Just like us. She had on clothes more suited for someone 10 years senior to her age, and she had closed eyes.

But she was still a real beauty. Her features were the one you expect a porcelain doll wear.

Her hair was dark, and I was certain it was a real brunette color.

She was in a meadow that looks strangely familiar.

She was then looking straight ahead, and I heard myself gasp.

She had golden eyes.

And then it became more mind-boggling.

She began crying, a heart-breaking sound no one but a very miserable person can make.

I wanted to be near her, which was foolish of me, I know but I couldn't shake the feeling off.

Her arms were wrapped around herself, and then her knees somewhat gave up and she kneeled on the soft grass.

The vision vanished and another one appeared. She was looking for someone in the forest…The vision shifted again. She was packing her clothes.

And then it twisted yet again. She was with us. She was shopping with Rose, laughing with Emmett, Playing chess with my Jasper and then..

She was arms to arms with me… we were both laughing so hard like teenage schoolgirls teasing each other.. Then Esme was hugging her while they were both crying hysterically.

Then..

Then…

She was kicking away from Carlisle while Carlisle was begging to her knees then it shifted again..

They were both hugging each other in a fatherly- daughter way and She

was asking him..

"Why didn't you find me?"

Then it vanished out of sight.

Edward. Where is Edward? these are the questions that pops in my head every time I have a vision...

But..

Edward was nowhere in it…

No...

Nothing…

Everyone was there except him…

I searched for his future but there wasn't anything there. All was normal.. Him trying to hum out the thoughts , him playing the piano….

But the girl was nowhere there.

Nowhere.. Nowhere…

Who is this girl…. ?

And why am I laughing with her?

Then a vision mad me hysterically shocked but happy...

Edward was in the meadow with her.. They were holding hands...they were talking.

They just looked so good together that I was certain she was the answer to Emmett's thinking Edward's gay.

Happiness flood over me.

I knew that this is the most vital one. Also, this is what's going to determine success.

I am going to have another new sister !

But who is she, and...

When Exactly?

I felt so confused, for the first time. The visions were shifting, shifting and shifting.

Which means only one thing.

The girl is more confused than I am.

_Edward. _He determines everything.

Then I remembered Carlisle.

What's this got to do with him?

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

What Am I going to do ?

Knowing my chances,

I know that there is a chance that its all just a coincidence...

But there is a bigger chance that it isn't...

I moved from my room, to the kitchen and finally,

To my piano...

I stopped there.

I played one of the songs I play when I allow myself to ...

remember my dad...

_DANCE WITH MY FATHER AGAIN_

_Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence_

_My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then_

_Spin me around 'til I fell asleep_

_Then up the stairs he would carry me_

_And I knew for sure I was loved_

_If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_How I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

_When I and my mother would disagree_

_To get my way, I would run from her to him_

_He'd make me laugh just to comfort me, yea yea_

_Then finally make me do just what my mama said_

_Later that night when I was asleep_

_He left a dollar under my sheet_

_Never dreamed that he would be gone from me_

_If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him_

_I'd play a song that would never, ever end_

_'Cause I'd love, love, love_

_To dance with my father again_

_Sometimes I'd listen outside her door_

_And I'd hear how my mother cried for him_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I pray for her even more than me_

_I know I'm praying for much too much_

_But could you send back the only man she loved_

_I know you don't do it usually_

_But dear Lord she's dying_

_To dance with my father again_

_Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream_

I cried and cried with no tears escaping and I realized my own feet have taken me to the meadow...This is the reason why I don't allow myself to remember my family...

What am I supposed to do? Even if Dad is...

like me..

What am I going to do?

I cant just go to that hospital with no reason..

And what will I do If it really was all a coincidence?

How can I endure that?

Now that I allowed myself to hope,

Will I be able to repair myself again?

And besides.. If it is not a coincidence...

Will he accept me? Judging the fact that there are five new students.. and all of them are "Cullens" like me... they are his new family...

Are they like me too? Because all the facts leads straight to that...

A rainy little town...

Moving students in that...

But both of that will crumble with the last one...

Knowing my dad, if he is a vampire, he will take the way I took...be the "good vampire".

So he'll be here for years.

And I have got no choice but to stay here too, because the authorities have detected me somewhat, because of my vendetta against "talking to the right persons", meaning "pay".

What if I run to him in town?

What if one of them notice that I look like him?

And will they accept me?

There were more tearless tears that escaped me...

No... Chances are they won't...

I would once again, like I was with Peter, be the black sheep. The outcast.

And if I see him, I would never be able to escape the pain.

Why do I even want to meet my father again? He left us, right?

Abandoned us when we need him.

He promised. A promise that was broken with time.

He let my mother and me to suffer every night ..me emotionally.. my mom physically and emotionally...

The answer was clear in my eyes...

Because I need my father again.

But does he need me?

Time must have been kind to him.

He has new daughters now, 2 if I am not mistaken.

And 3 sons. I remembered that he always wanted a son.

He does not need me to ruin his perfect eternity, and I don't have the right to make him choose between me and them.

So I'll stay out of his picture.

Jealousy, if I am being honest was the real reason behind those words.

He replaced us, his true family for another! He never searched for me! He could have had spent a century or so searching for any trace of me, right? He could have had gone back to us.

He should have had control the monster inside him.

And although I knew I wasn't thinking clearly, that I was supposed to run to the hospital and demand him or his address, I didn't.

I stayed on the meadow and cried all night, with only my own arms wrapped around me and silence in the place of a warm reassurance.

_What should I do? _


	4. Visions

**CHAPTER 3**

_Visions_

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

I heard the presence of another mind. I turned, to see my father arriving from his first shift after 90 years from the hospital.

He was taking in the sight of me and Esme.

I made a welcoming gesture and Esme followed my gaze. She quickly turned to go into him and peck him in the lips.

She was.. worrying as usual, about how dad made his first day.

I concentrated on the piano after that, I don't want to hear too much out of their conversation. They have their right to privacy.

_Where are the others? _Carlisle inquired in his mind.

I answered him and continued with the piano again.

My half-brothers and sisters were finally home.

Emmett was thinking about arm-wrestling with Jasper again and jasper was the same but he was also concentrating on Alice's mood.

Alice was grinning from ear to ear but when I peeked at her mind.. I can see she was concentrating to hide something from me..

I raised my eyebrows at her but she continued to concentrate but now, it was harder.

"What are you hiding? You evil pixie?" I asked loudly.

The others looked at both of us..very puzzled.

_Pixie. _Emmett guffawed while Esme mock-glared at me.

She shook her head but if it was possible, she concentrated more and smiled more.

"What the hell is going on again? Last time you did that, You broke Esme's favorite chair and tried to hide it from him- from us?" Rosalie asked, annoyed.

"Nothing." Alice said but she was still working very hard to hide something.

But I know better.

She was hiding something more important...

"A vision?" I asked her.

"No. I said nothing ." Her face turned from the big smile to a serious one.

I only caught a glimpse of a shadowy vision.

It was complicated...It was very hard to understand..

A girl .. no, a vampire... a crying one..

That's when she concentrated more hard.

"What was that?" I yelled annoyed more now because she made it stop.

_Should I tell them or not? Okay. Partly. _

"Can we go to the dining room?" Alice said loudly.

_Edward, please, please listen first. Do not react. Act normally, okay? There is more to this. I'll tell you later. _She was looking straight ahead. I nod conspicuously.

When all of us were settled, even Carlisle, who left the library to join us, Alice began her "report".

"Well... a new vampire is going to join us... I wanted to secret it and surprise you all, but because of that guy there" She gestured with her little hand to me.

"You all wouldn't be." she finished.

"Huh? When did you see it?" Emmett asked.

"What is she- a girl or boy?" Rosalie said anxiously.

"Why did you tell us this late?" Carlisle asked.

"Are you really sure Alice, dear? I don't want to hope." Esme asked in a motherly way.

"I will answer all of your questions if you will slow down." Alice asked.

Nobody expected me to raise questions. They always think I can read it all anyway, so nobody was surprised I haven't asked.

But they are wrong this time.

This time, I am not satisfied with what I am reading.

Better yet, what I am being _blocked_ from reading.

What the hell is it?

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

I am still confused.

What am I going to do with Edward?

I can't let him see her- my future sister...just because of my visions.

I don't know why, but I want him to meet her personally first.

You know, love at first sight and all that?

I weighed the cons and pros as I ran back to the glass house.

I chanted not to let myself give Edward an involuntary peek.

I finally decided to let them all in in the "secret" , but I won't tell them _all_ of the details.

I told them to sit at the dining room, explaining to Edward that we'll talk later.

" Well... a new vampire is going to join us... I wanted to secret it and surprise you all, but because of that guy there" I gestured with an annoyed- very annoyed look at Edward,

"You all wouldn't be." I finished.

"Huh? When did you see it?" Emmett asked. _Last year. Duh, today._

"What is she- a girl or boy?" Rosalie asked , excited for a new shopping partner. _I definitely understand that! _

"Why did you tell us late?" Carlisle asked. _Don't they remember it's supposed to be a secret?_

_And why was she-_

"Are you really sure Alice, dear? I don't want to hope." Esme asked in a motherly way. Awww so cute.. Yay Mom is gonna have a new daughter- and I, a new sister! Oops. I looked at Edward.

Maybe I gave something away. Luckily, He was still absorbed in his own thoughts.

"I will answer all of your questions if you will slow down." I told them a little sharply.

"I saw it just minutes ago, while hunting with you two. Rosalie, I know how you feel- She's a girl."

I looked at Carlisle but I blocked my thoughts as much as possible.

" I'm definitely sure Esme, dear that She will join us _soon_."

I told her and she began asking me how soon.

"I don't know exactly. it all depends. " I left it hanging. grin. To Edward. I finished in my head, wrong move again! I turned to look at Edward but he seemed concerned about Esme. He doesn't want her to hope.

"I wish that you wouldn't be much of a pain Edward, I wanted to surprise you all, but because of your nosy attitude..." I left the sentence hanging.

Rosalie was still grinning ear to ear- reflecting me.

Edward looked at me.- I know that he was not believing everything I am saying.

"Is that all Alice?" Edward finally said.

I looked at Rosalie concentrating hard- very hard not to think about... Rosalie. Rosalie only. Rosalie.

I turned to take a deep breath.

"Yes that's all. Now would you go away for a minute Edward? I want to , really, badly- to know exactly when she's going to join us, It won't help to know that a mind reader is peeking at everything I 'm going to see."

_Later. I promise. _

He was starting to say something but I interrupted him.

"And I am going to keep an eye on you if you will listen." I threatened darkly.

_I mean it. _

"Fine I'll go away for a minute if that's what you want you nasty little pixie! Maybe I can go to my meadow. It's been a long time since I got there." he made a good-bye gesture to all of us, glared at me and was gone before realization hit me.

"Later" he mumbled, knowing I'd get the hint that it was for me.

I don't know whether I will scream or jump for joy because...

My soon -to-be-sister...

She is also on her and now, their meadow.

And suddenly I feel excited more and more.

I nudged Rosalie.

"She'll be fun." I assured her with a wink.

Ha. If only I can eat popcorn, this is going to be an authentic romantic movie.

"Why are you so happy?" Jasper asked me with a sheepish look.

"Because I love you." I told him then kissed him.

"Get a room!" Emmett yelled. We ignored him.


	5. Emotions

**CHAPTER 4**

_Emotions_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

I had finished my broken, tearless sobbing. It was a raining day, which is normal for this little town of Forks. It was raining again, I didn't attend class today, No, not at this state.

I was here again on my meadow. I have taken to calling it mine because so far I can trace no human or animal have laid claim to it. I don't know why or how but it seemed to me as if I should be here, really be here. Somehow, this meadow lessens my burden.

A strange new scent filled my nose. It was like honey, lilac and sunshine, combined yet not exactly the same. I searched every single direction but I could not find anything or, anyone. It was just rain.. tiny droplets of rain.

_Maybe I finally lost it. Can a vampire be mad?_

_It's probably a flower not discovered yet. _

Well, yeah maybe, maybe because I am different, and to top it all, I am much more different them the different.

"Why?" I barely heard my own voice. Why did I receive such a hopeless fate? I didn't chose this, In fact I think I am better off dead , at least maybe, lying in a coffin beside my mothers, at least I am together with my family. Together with the people I love the most.

Without my knowing, I was crying louder this time, I felt sorry for myself. but that was it. I, myself am the only one who cares for me. I am alone, on the miserable world, forever and as miserable as it is, always..

The sweet smell was still there but I don't care anymore, it was nothing.

I am always alone...

Alone,alone,alone.

I closed my eyes..._alone_, How melancholy the word sounds!

But that's when I heard something moving.

I turned around again, certain I would find nothing.

At first I was right.

But then there he was, an angel.

Who is he? Why is he here? And... Why is he coming in my direction?

I stopped breathing. If my heart could stop beating, I think it might.

He was like me. Exactly like me. My instincts were on guard.

He was also a vampire.

I felt fury reign in but I struggled to contain it. _This is my territory. _

He was walking to me, and I was frozen in place. I don't know by what, shock, fury, shame, maybe a little bit of all.

He was still walking to me! Doesn't he notice me? Why is he still coming in my direction?

He finally reached me and snatched my hand which was wrapped around my knees. From my earlier crying.

Who is this vampire? Am I imagining things? Why is he holding my hand?

"Why are you crying?" I finally heard him murmur, too low.

I looked up to his face and was shocked to see the golden orbs, soft and warm.

Golden eyes like mine.

What is happening here? Who is this?

Why is he holding my hand? Why is he talking to me and why does he have _my _eyes?

I tried to talk, to answer, or ask him, but I was too amazed and shocked.

I felt his gaze on my face and I looked down. Maybe it was silly, but I was ashamed of someone seeing me cry.

He squeezed my hand and murmured again.

"Why are you crying?" I looked up to his face again, shook my head and pressed my lips together.

_If God answered my prayer not to be alone anymore, this is too much._

He smiled- I think it was a forced one. One side of it was anxious-almost sad. And one side was simply heartbreaking. He was staring at my lips, and If I could have had blush, I swear, I would.

"I don't think you're telling the truth." He said, catching my eye.

Reason ruled over me. I looked at our hands, twined together.

"What's it to you anyway? and who are you?" My voice broke due to the tears I could no longer shed.

"Well, Honestly I don't know too." and the smile turned up again.

"Who are you? And What are you doing here?" I asked, looking at our hands.

"Who Am I? You'll know soon enough. What I am doing here? This is my favorite place in the world." He answered. Then smiled at me again.

"Well, It's mine too." I replied. making an effort not to make my voice break again.

I looked at our entwined hands. I knew I should break them off, and I know I could but some part of me wanted to hold on.

Now I'm not alone anymore.

"Stop crying." he whispered, and looked straight ahead to the moon.

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

I saw them and seriously, it's hard to get the smile off my face.

Rosalie muttered "What's wrong with her?" under her mouth.

I can almost see Jasper's eyes glaring at her- almost.

Emmett is watching TV,

Esme is arranging a flower vase but smiling like me, as always.

Carlisle was in the study-as predicted. No pun intended.

They were talking.. Edward and my next new sister.

I don't want to listen,I don't know but I sort of think I will invade privacy if I listen too much, but still I caught them Holding hands!

Wooh! And for the first meeting, that was not bad!

I laughed and this time, Esme seemed to notice.

"What is it, Alice?, dear Can you see her now? Exactly when?" Esme said, a little too excited, and.. for goodness sake, I can tell she's worried._ Extremely_ worried.

"No. But she will join us- soon." I replied.

"What's so funny, little sis?" Emmett said.

"Edward." was the only thing I said and a vision appeared again in nowhere, contradicting the words I said earlier, specially the "soon"...

….

How can she? Why did she?

I stared at Esme.

I stared at everyone else.

I told them I have to go away for a while.

I ran fast.

"Trust me." I yelled and began the game plan in my head.

_Edward! _I shouted as loud as I can in my mind.

_We need to talk. Now. _


	6. Choices

So.. this is the first time I'm going to add an author's note :D I've received many follows and favorites in my standards, so i just want to thank you all!

And for the ones who reviewed, i can't tell you how it motivates me to write better things. :))

Oh, and I just want to clear something, about this fanfic being in another account. here's the thing, i'm the sole owner of both accounts xD and all the explanations are on that golden eyes version if you're interested as to why I started posting it herexD

Without further bugging from me, Enjoy!

**CHAPTER 5**

_Choices_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

I don't know how long we sat there. I feel like an idiot. I'm alone now again, in my house again.

I didn't know why but i sort of feel that I should be with him.. I, I, No, that's not it.. it can't be. I've only known him for a day, for crying out loud! Somehow, I can't say that I _miss_ him...Right?

_"So, Who are you?" The curious stranger asked._

_"That's unfair, and you know it. I will tell you my name when I don't even know yours?"I shook my head slowly and muttered "Unfair. Unfair."_

_"Well, why do you want to know me?" He ! He was talking to me and holding my hand and I don't even know his name? What kind of vampire was he born in? maybe he's a new one, like me. But some part of me knew he was a gentleman. Old. Classic. Like me?_

_"Well if you won't, then I won't too." I said, a little stubborn._

_"Well, fine anyway. I'm Edward. Nice to meet you." He said. He squeezed my hand._

"_Isabella," I replied._

"_A fitting name." _

_I couldn't describe the feeling I felt after that. I was,_ _you see, kind of hoping he will kiss my hand, Like the way of meeting young ladies for the first time during my time. I know, I know, reality is different from dreams. Besides, wasn't I a "proper young lady? What happened to that girl? _

_How can I think like this when I'm thinking about my dad?_

_I was right.A vampire can go funny._

_"What's wrong?" Damn. He realized I was grimacing. _

_"Nothing."_

_"Don't believe you madam."_

_"Then don't." I challenged with narrowed eyes. _

_"Fine. Anyway..really, what's bothering you? I saw you crying a little earlier. Broken up with your vampire boyfriend or something?" He was teasing me- and I knew it, but when I looked into his eyes, I see anxiousness there. And if I'm right a little jealousy? No, I'm overlooking things as usual, haha._

_No, No, Bella. Stop thinking about that. no, no, Nohe squeezed my hand to sort of remind me I was talking to him.._

_"No. Nothing. I just want to cry a bit-" I mock-glared at him and continued_

_"And I don't have a boyfriend, so stop teasing me about things I don't have time for." Yeah really, How can I think about things like that when I'm solving way bigger problems? The .. the.. no. You will not cry again. No. Not tonight._

_"Slow down, Guilty or something?"_

_The mock glare turned into a real one. The beautiful smile kept growing bigger._

_And did I mention he was still holding my hand?_

_We kept talking and talking. Some of it was pointless anyway._

_Like he asked me what was my favorites, from flowers (the saffron) to books(of course, Jane Austen!) to movies(classics.)_

_"How old are you, madam?"_

_"Seventeen. haha."_

_"No, not that, I mean how long have you been-?" I think we both find it hard to say the word vampire.I didn't know but I was really happy that we have something in common, even a little fear for a word.I was right! I really did lose my mind._

_"Hmm, 300, more or less,, I don't remember much, time wasn't marked accurately in my time ?"_

_"Seventeen and if you mean what i mean by my last question, like you, 300, more or less too. "_

_It was like we have knew each other for all our lives. Like we were playmates when we were little, and was reunited again, which is, you know, stupid. Well... I'm stupid, so what's the point?_

And I knew that for the first time, I was not feeling left out.

And I remembered he had that golden eyes, exactly like mine.

And I remembered Why I had been crying, Why we of dad and his new "family"

Is he part of them?How can I let myself be stupid?"Because I am." I muttered. I'm really crazy.

"You'll be rejected again" I tell myself then sigh.

I began throwing clothes in random order at the open luggage.

"So you have to leave to protect yourself."

I grabbed my phone and call the airline.

To hell with the authorities. I can always make some of my vampire "friends" to kill them all.

Halfway I decided to settle for Brazil. I'll have to "hibernate." Besides, I have a private island there.

Someone knocked on my eyes widened in surprise..Nobody knows where I vampires can find my home.

And a female voice, very excited..

"Bella? "

_Edward Anthony Mason Cullen_

I don't know what happened to me. As if my feet has a mind of it's own, I started moving towards her. I didn't know why or how but I still have the strong urge to comfort her, only now it's stronger.

I finally reached her. She spotted me and was wearing an amazed, suspicious, and bewildered but still, sadness was clear in her golden eyes. I grabbed her hand. I know, it's not a pleasant way of a first meeting. Why did I do it? To that, I don't know.

She was crying, I don't know why but that was the first thing I asked makes me uncomfortable.. no sad and want to comfort her. Like I share her feelings. I don't want to _see_ her cry. No, I don't want her _to cry_.

"Why are you crying?"She looked up to my eyes and hers widened more.

She had an intake of breath and if it was possible, was now more shocked but now, it was a little amazed.

She seemed a lost for words. She was about to talk, but not a single word escaped her beautiful lips.

I was still examining her when she looked down. I had a desire to lift her face but I know that's too much. Our hands are enough. _For now._I squeezed our entwined hands and murmured again.

"Why are you crying?" I said again, she shook her head and pressed her lips.I smiled. Why can't I read this creature's mind? Why? Why is she sad? How can I comfort her?

"I don't think you're telling the truth." I said. I made her look me in the eye.

She looked at our hands, that I twined together.

"What's it to you anyway? And who are you?" Her voice broke. I wish I was lessening her sadness.

"Well, Honestly I don't know too." I smiled again.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here?" she asked again, looking at our hands.

"Who Am I? You'll know soon enough. What I am doing here? This is my favorite place in the world." I answered. I'm someone.. You'll know me when you join us. So this is what Alice was hiding from me. That I would be the first one to be able meet her. I was shocked, I was happy seeing her, not like seeing Alice, Jazz, Emmett or Rose for the first time, but I was happier. She was on my meadow, crying. Why though? I have to find out. She's family to me now. And for the first time, I don't know if that's really what I meant….

I smiled again. Knowing I have a lot of chances to get to know my new "family".

I love my_ family_..more, I decided. I love her.

Now I knew the meaning of the word in it's truest sense.

_Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_

_She was throwing her clothes in random order inside a suitcase._

"_They'll reject you." she tells herself._

"_So you have to leave." she mumbled as she grabbed her wallet. _

I can feel my feet hitting the gravel faster than ever. Three minutes tops and I'll be at her doorstep. I just hope her conversation with Edward didn't reveal to her that I can see the future.

I can see that Edward didn't receive my mental call because he was grinning like a fool at the meadow still.

I grimaced. You see, this is a concrete example of something Emmett once said. _Love makes everyone stupid sometimes. _

I ran as fast as I can. I know Jasper can overtake me any second due to my short legs but I know too that he won't.

If I run fast enough, she'll be saved from further un packing. Actually, I was tempted to slow down a little just so I can suggest later that she throw the suitcase on the ocean or something.

I arrived.

"Bella?" I called.

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

I opened the door smelled something- a floral scent and then…

I saw an excited woman, close to twenties? seventeen maybe?Who is she? Why is she here? Am I imagining things again?

Unexpectedly, She hugged me and said " Ohmygosh! You're so pretty, more in person!" It's official... I lost my mind.

My eyes reached hers and.. and.. and.. they were also golden! Oh no! It was so weird that I almost wanted to tear my brain up... Is this bipolar or something? a moment ago I was crying and now...

Why does random things keep happening? And also the fact that there is a tiny-who am I kidding?- huge possibility that somehow, I still have a father somewhere existing, yeah and with a new family too.

_Tiny. _The word applies to her.

I've got to talk... I forced my mouth to say something but I was so shocked not a single word escaped my lips.

"Don't be shocked Bella dear, We're meant to be best friends and best sis-" She left it hanging, Uhm… seriously best friends? Is this girl mad? I don't know her and she's going to be my friend? and bestfriend too? I don't know but some tiny part of me loved the idea that I'm going to have a friend and a bestfriend.. That somehow, someone cares for me..

Friends I can accept ,but best? I mean, I knew a guy (E) that I know nothing of that I consider a friend- or more.. stop it!

After all, there's a 99.9% chance these two are connected, maybe they're mates.. I got a bit -who am I kidding? I mean big depression inside me.. Calm down!

And the word sis... let me see, there are only a few letters that can come after that .. my suspicion? T.E.R. It can't possibly be scissors, hahahaha, I really am losing my mind.

"I know you're confused, but I'll explain, what are friends for?"She smiled as she said this but it is she was postponing something and something important. I think I bit my lip.

The smile was back and I'm surprised because it was lovelier..." I'm Alice, Alice Cullen" I had an intake of breath but she still continued….

"soul mate of jasper" I was doing a happy dance inside and I didn't know why.."sister of Rosalie, Emmett and.." she looked me directly in the eye.

"Edward." She was smiling bigger, I felt as though there was some dirt or something on my face.

Then she continued, changing my mood...

"step daughter of Esme and you're father, Carlisle." She winked at me...

But somehow, I am not sad no, not really...

"Who are you? Here you are, showing up and telling me things like you're a fortune teller, and I'm supposed to follow you?" I asked, more annoyed than angry. I can outrun her anyway so what was the point of trying to escape like a fool?

"C'mon I need to tell you everything.

You won't get rejected darling, in fact you'll have open arms!"

And so here I sat, with a suitcase on the door, and a vampire to have chitchat with.

I am longing and lonely, sad and depressed but somehow I was kind of happy because she said we were going to be friends and I think it meant something deeper and.. the "sis word" ...

I'm actually surprised I like Alice and Edward.

_Hey, _I reminded myself.

There's still someone named Carlisle you haven't said hello to yet.


	7. Decisions

Hi! thanks for the reviews :D Now enjoy.

**CHAPTER 6**

_Decisions_

_Carlisle Cullen_

Esme "delivered lunch" at the hospital today.

Of course the nurses were ashamed for thinking they stood a chance with _this_ woman.

Fury was still there for the man who very clearly suggested that she'll be "better off with him."

But then I smiled as I remembered Esme kissing me as reply.

I went home with the most beautiful woman holding my hand, sending electric parks with the soft hands. People stared, some delighted, some as if blinded, but most are just jealous. But who cares about them? Esme squeezed my hand as if to agree and smiled, just like she always does.

We drove home; she leaned her head on my shoulder and stroked my arms gently. I looked at her and my mind was just asking a simple question… How did I deserve her? I am existing perfectly. Heavenly wife, Best children, But I corrected myself, no not completely perfect, No.

A missing piece was still missing on the puzzle of my life. My only real daughter…Esme smoothed the crease on my forehead and asked what's wrong. I dint need to answer because I know she knows what anyway. I have to keep this inside myself, Seeing me hurting will her one too, maybe much more.

I composed myself and she kissed my cheek,, But worry was still clear on her face, this time I was the one who kissed her.

I am on my study now, tracing the picture of a little girl that I know would never come back to me.

The little emerald eyes like mine was, soft shiny brown hair that has tint of red in the sun, little pink lips , heart-shaped pretty face and the angelic smile. This is the best Alice can sketch for me. She drew this with the little excerpts from my memory that I can remember.

Sometimes, I wonder why I didn't look for this little girl- my only little girl and my wife when I had the chance.

Why?

Why?

Why?

I loved my first family then and still, maybe forever.

Was it because of my cowardice? Why did I left them waiting with broken hearts? What did my little girl become to? How did she looked like? Have she forgiven me, her unworthy father? Why?

I placed the picture back to where it belongs, on my desk. I traced it absentmindedly thinking about how shameful I am and about the little girl whom I would never see again.

Mary Alice Brandon Cullen

It's time. I have to tell her that I know, and to admit it to myself that I do.I know that I know about her and Carlisle . I know that it was no one's fault. I know it is certainly not _her_ fault. I know about her loneliness and his and _her_ shame. I know how she might run away from us if she choose the wrong road. I know how her heart would break. And I know how their Family-our Family will be much complete-another daughter, this time a real one for Carlisle and Esme–and a lover to Edward –and a sister to me.

Now, back to why I'm here. I've seen in the vision that I'll be the other one to make her change her mind.(the other one was Edward, but still, I can't sit here waiting for Edward to figure it out himself!) I've seen in the vision that I'll make her change what she thinks of us.

Really? She thinks we won't accept her? She, who is purer than all of us, who never tasted human blood? She, the true Cullen besides Carlisle? It's just so.. so.. impossible, so funny! If she isn't staring at me with wide eyes now, I would have been laughing-out loud.

"Don't be shocked Bella dear, We're meant to be best friends and best sis-" I left it hanging, cursing my running mouth.

She still had that petrified look that's funny and sad at the same time. .

"I know you're confused, but I'll explain, what are friends for?"I smiled as I say this but the truth was that I was wishing that would be true, hopefully. I know I want to be her friend. But I can't do it if she doesn't.

" I'm Alice, Alice Cullen." I figured it out a while ago. That she was Carlisle's daughter, yadda yadda. It was shocking news, but I know the issue's gonna be solved sooner or later. After all, time is fast for us vampires.

"Soul mate of jasper" I continue, noticing a glint of …relief? in her eyes. "sister of Rosalie, Emmett and.." I watched her eyes carefully.

"Edward." My white teeth showed from my smile. I can see it in her face, the same dreamy look Edward got in the vision earlier.

"step daughter of Esme and you're father, Carlisle." I winked at her, forcing myself to make light of the situation.

"Who are you? Here you are, showing up and telling me things like you're a fortune teller, and I'm supposed to follow you?" I knew what she was going to say even before she said it so I sighed instead.

"C'mon I need to tell you everything. You won't get rejected darling, in fact you'll have open arms!"

"How, How, did you know, A.. Alice" Her voice was thick with worry.

"I see the future, you know, Can we sit down? I am perfectly comfortable standing, but sitting on some soft cushion makes me happy" I winked at her. Hah! As if sitting makes a difference to me! I only said that to give her the impression that I will stay long.

"Oh! You have a talent? I don't have one. "She frowned as she said this, and grabbed my hand and sat us down her soft sofa.

She has a beautiful- very beautiful house.. big, cozy, simple but elegant. I should say, for one who doesn't know how to pick outfits, She picks good designing. I can tell Esme and her will get along well even _now_, even without my future vision. But, who doesn't get along well with Esme?

I was turned back into reality again by Bella, who asked me something.

"Do you really mean that?"

"What about?"

"We're gonna be bestfriends?" in a little tiny voice. How can she ask that?

"Silly girl! Of course we will~ I can see it in every vision!" I was kinda shouting now, I was annoyed she didn't trust me, but deep inside, I know it was because there was a chance she wouldn't want to be.

"Sorry! Then.." This time I had it, no more hanging questions! I used my vision.

She will ask me about something about accepting her.

"Ofcourse all of us will accept you? How can we not? You might be surprised someone will..." I left it hanging there, I was also about to say "will make you his bride" but it wouldn't be fair to Edward if she knows right? He doesn't know he loves her already-YET. He doesn't know it himself. But I know, I always know.

Ugh.

_Love is Complicated! _Good thing I have Jazz.

Bella noticed my preoccupation,

"Someone will what, make me eat cake?" I know she was joking because she was laughing, although I know that it was kind of forced.

"No I meant someone will make you change your style, clothes and home, by the way, nice place you got here, but do you really think Carlisle will let his long-lost-only- daughter? I bet he wouldn't take his eyes off you, for century or so. Hah!"

"No he won't." Oh dear. The angry teen is back.

"Yes he will." I answer with the same stubbornness. I wasn't labeled evil pixie for nothing. I grinned evilly.

She sighed.

"It's just that.. He promised." She said. The sad girl was there, deep inside her. I wish I could help but I know only Carlisle would be able to.

"Bella… I want to tell you everything but it isn't my story to tell." I answer sadly. She bowed her head.

I grab her hand.

"I'll tell you one thing though."

"You will be part of our family. Hell, you always were. Carlisle and Esme always accepted you, even before we were all born." I joked.

Our laughs were natural, I think it was always destined that we would be sisters, In both from Carlisle and Edward.

We continued like that for an hour and so. I explained why she should (and will) join us, I told her it was Carlisle suffering every second she doesn't tell him she exists. and my vision told me it is in a week, maybe less, she will join us.

There's two more obstacles along the way. It's too soon for me to predict the outcome yet, and I can't solve it alone. I really need to talk to Edward before I proceed.

It took my whole concentration not to laugh when I saw Edwards's face in my vision. Oh! I can't hardly wait! I asked her about her favorites, her fears, things she love…Good thing I know now, because I see Edward asking me opinions on what to give her..etc..

And best of all, It's killing me too that it will take only a few months(maybe weeks!) before I plan their wedding.

But there were still important matters now, the issue with Carlisle for example, and also me, I dunno still what I'm gonna do to keep the mind reader from reading my mind about things such as gown, flowers and wedding.. And also the concentration it will take me to make myself not to allow him.

_Edward?_

_Are you listening? If you are, nod your head._

He nodded but continued to stare at his piano.

I've got something to tell you...

_You already met Bella, right?_

He had a confused face.

_Oh for goodness sake, I know you did. _

He tried not to chuckle but I knew he wanted to so badly. Emmett and his quotes comes to mind.

_She is..._

He waited.

_is,,,Carlisle's long lost daughter. _

Edward froze; his reaction to stress.

_Don't do that! You'll make it obvious to the others!_

He breathe in slowly and regained his composure.

He walked till he reached me, grabbed a piece of paper from the table and a black fancy pen.

"Are you sure Alice ?" the words were precise as I read inside my head what he was going to write.

_Uhmm.. no._ my eyes flashed dangerously.

_Yes! Do you think I'm going to tell you that if I'm not sure? I thought you were smart?_ I yelled inside my head sarcastically.

"Oh c'mon, Alice there's not time for jokes. Does anybody else know?" he wrote with fast pace.

_no, you're the only one yet, I'm planning to tell Esme though, before it get's stickier than ever._

Fine. Can I go to her?

An involuntary smile was in my cheek.

_Bayang magiliw, Perlas ng Silanganan,,,, _I recited the Philippine National Anthem on my head.

Edward raised his eyebrows-a sign of pure annoyance and 100% confusion.

_Serves him right._

_Oh. Wake up Alice !_the words were written in his fancy handwriting with capital letters.

_Huh? Ah Esme? you're gonna go to Esme? _I asked...inside my head again ofcourse.

He passed me the piece of paper, while I smiled at Jasper as he smiled at Emmett doing the chicken dance watching that basketball game. I saw that the Lakers will win, so whatever.I turned to the paper.

_" Bella- convince her. The sooner the better."_

And that's when I cut it. Dunda da da. Please leave me a nice note *hemhem* review :D

And... sorry for doing this, but until we reach 35 reviews, i'm not gonna post the next chapter yet. Hope you understand :D

Love y'all. Be safe.


	8. Sight

**Thanks for those reviews. :)**

**Now enjoy. Although I am warning you, this chapter sucks, in my opinion. But you'll find out why I sucked at editing this.  
><strong>

**Oh, and please please please never forget the summary :D**

**Now sit back, relax and don't kill me :D**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 7<strong>

_Sight_

_Isabella Marie Swan Cullen_

Reading Wuthering Heights, to the part where Edgar and Heathcliff are fighting in words...

A new scent came from outside my house, it's a smell I recognize vaguely. It smells.. good _-and that's an understatement._

Oooooohhhhh~! can it possibly be.. him? Ohno!ohno~ohno~ohno!

If my heart could jump from my chest, I highly doubt it won't.

And then the knock came.

What a most unpleasant time to come! I was dressed in a strapless blue top and jeans, And I am a lady! What would my father say if he sees me like this, so, so, revealing instead of conservative. Not my fault, It's a sunny day today, after all...

And then the second knock came.

I have to think fast, Now I'm sure it's Edward. It's the same honey-lilac-sunshine cologne.

_Oh c'mon Isabella Cullen, Why so conservative? He's going to be your brother! for crying out loud! Crap Crap Crap! I don't know the reason why I thought Crap-about him being my brother or about him being here._

_Both._ My mind thought of it's own.

But there's no time to hold on to that thought...So I hurried to and opened my nice glass-wooden door.

As I open it,I feel like shaking and fainting on the spot, But I know it isn't possible to do that.

Why do I feel that anyway? _Why?_

Beautiful beyond any dream, Glorious beyond all imaginings,There he stood.

There was a strange knit in his brows, And his lips were somewhat pouted-like concentrating very hard..

"Hello" he said, barely audible in my own took in my appearance and I don't know what was funny, but his face changed and he had a smile so beautiful- a crooked smile, that's what I think the smile looks like. That made me smile back in return.

I muttered a so silent "Come in" But I know he heard that.

I seated him on my white sofa.

It seemed weird-inappropriate to see him sit there and not offer anything just like I did when I was visited by suitors in my past life. But forget that- Edward is to be my future _brother._ Brother, brother, brother. Oh bother!

"What are you grimacing at?" were the words that pulled me into reality ! Holy crow! Was I grimacing?. So much of an open book, Bella.

"No, Nothing just remembered something." True. _So_ true.

"Forget lying beautiful, that's the Italian meaning of Isabella.. you weren't lying about your name in the forest, right? " I nodded, feeling like blushing only I know I am not. And I thank my lucky stars for that.

"Bella only." I feel an uneasy thing in my chest when he mentioned the forest.

"Soon, when you meet Jasper, He will be able to tell your mood" He wanted to add more, but seemed to hesitate.

"Yeah. I know." I can feel myself grimacing more.

"You know him?"

"Yeah, Alice told me-He's her mate right?" I asked then gulped. Such a bad subject to start in.. Of all the things in the world, I start in soul mate?

Thankfully, He didn't hang to that subject.

"So when I met you in the woods, What exactly are you crying about?"Nope. Not that. Can't answer that, Dad deserves the first answer to that.

"Sorry, Can't answer that. I think Dad- I mean Carlisle is supposed to know first."

"Oh, okay." I stared into those deep, golden hypnotic eyes. So deep you think you can see his soul.

And unexpectedly.. Again, I added. He took in my hand in his (there was an electric current running in my hand) and said, No, I think plead,

"Please would you join us?"

If it was up to me, Ofcourse I will! How can I not? but it's up to them., If they will accept me.

"Edward, look I can't really promise anything yet because I haven't talked to my father yet." But somehow, in that moment, when he plead I think I also promised. A tiny part of me said that I would always be with them, Not just dad, Not just alone, But with all of them.

And still the electricity remained.

"Look. I'm sorry Bella, For bothering you like this it just hurts all of us, Esme specially to see Carlisle suffering. We all love him and..."

I stopped him with the words that pierced my heart to say. He found the only leak in my shield.

"My dad is suffering? He is suffering?" My voice broke because of the tears I cant' shed.

And somehow, I was on his chest sobbing, sobbing and sobbing. He patted my back, pushed away my hair, and hugged me tightly-protectively while murmuring soothing words.

The electricity was even stronger this time, but I didn't notice, All I can think about was my dad suffering-because of me.

"No, please Bella, Stop crying. You can save him. Everyday, He blames himself because he lost you, But don't cry, it will be over soon."

His voice was still soothing, his face sad and a little guilty for bringing the bad news.

"Yes, it's in my hands, but he still suffer because of me-because of my existence."I know I had no reason to blame myself, but somehow, I still do.

He shook his head and tucked my head in his strong shoulders and he still pats my back.

"Everything will be okay, I promise love." The last word didn't catch my attention _then_, It's just a simple word he doesn't mean anything-_I think_.

It continued like that for minutes, hours maybe before I composed myself and said the words to end my, my dad's and maybe Edward's suffering.

"I will meet him now." He turned my arms to look at me clearly.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and hugged me again, this time I returned it.

"Everything will be fine, love, Trust me."

I nodded curtly and went to the door.

_Fine_. Deep breaths Bella... Deep breaths!

I am walking, running rather with Edward on my side .He just said he thinks we have the same speed!

"Yeah right! I run faster than any vampire I know Ed." _Stupid big brother name!_

I said while rolling my darkening eyes. My eyes are still tired looking because of my earlier crying.

"So you've met other vampires?" He smiled crookedly again. Obviously...

"Sure.. Egyptian, Amazon.. nomads mostly I never joined one cause we were not the same. they just treat me well... .pleasantly because they are amused with me- thinks I'm special or something."

"Oh." I looked into those deep hypnotic eyes that seemed hesitant, almost embarrassed to ask something...Then he asked...

"And you've never found someone to be your.. you know, soulmate?"

"Is it that obvious?" I mock-glared at him then added a low chuckle. He joined in.

We continued running, or he did rather cause I was just following him. His expression was jubilant and excited you know, the look a kid has when he/she finds out he/she is part of a grade deliveration-therefore has a chance to be in the honor roll. I dont know why though ...

Can it really be true?

That they'll accept me in their family?

And at last we were in their magnificent house,

The true Cullen house.

It was not the same size as mine, it was bigger... with all those glasses and all.

"Alice prepared all of them. That's Esme in the doorway"

What if she hates me? what if she wouldn't like me? But I have to trust Alice...

When she saw me... All those worrying stopped. She ran to me and hugged me completely- in a way and manner my mom used to do.

She is beautiful. Very beautiful. With caramel brown hair, kind golden eyes and dimpled face, she looks like an she reminds me of someone. But who? I don't remember, but a spark of anger was inside me. I have to remember later. Later, Later.

I don't know why but I was hugging her back.. I miss this way of hug. So much.

"I'm Esme. Nice to meet you dau- Bella"

"You too" were the only words that escaped my lips.

I can smell unfamiliar scents from the doorway. Esme smelled wonderful, like sweet apples and fresh paper.

She patted my back as we entered, while Edward was on our backs following Esme.

From my short peripheral view earlier, he seemed concentrating for something.

Does he have a talent? I didn't have enough time to think about that.

All eyes were on me, but I only held one pair because it's the one I remembered the most.

The shape, the kindness the warmth..

Alice was on his right side, Jasper on his left.

Rosalie and Emmett., I assume was on another loveseat, but like the rest, staring at me.

Edward broke the silence first.

"Uhm guys can we leave Bella and Carlisle alone first?" I broke away from his gaze then because he had an intake of breath and understanding crossed his features, So I looked unto Alice.

She smiled and left the door, while she passed me, she held my hand and squeezed it.

Rosalie was shocked, but she also smiled a little bit at me when she realized I was looking at her.

Emmett looked annoyed, but he nodded at me and although he didn't smile yet, I think his eyes had warmth.

When Jasper came near, I felt relaxed then I remember Alice telling me about him. I nodded my head at him and murmured a "thanks"

Then at last, we were alone.

Carlisle and me- my father and me.

He walked till he reached me and he had a pained expression on his face.. I want that gone. I want that to never cross his face again but he spoke first..

"Bella? Could it be you? are you my daughter? You look like her... Bella? Are you?" his voice broke. I don't want that too. He held my chin, forcing me to look in his eyes. The warmth was replaced by pain, the kindness replaced by sadness. I can't stand it anymore. I can't hurt him and myself anymore... His eyes were shining of invisible tears... So I answered, in a little scared voice.

"Yes. I'm her." I said. Anger and disappointment was making it's way through my heart, but love was defeating it.

Then there was silence.

I knew he was waiting for my action.

I was frustrated, that after all these years he's still waiting on me.

But then I made the mistake of looking into his eyes again.

"I missed you so much Dad." And he hugged me. The one he used to do when I was still a little child. The hug I would die for. The hug I missed for eternity.

So, I clung to him to my heart's desire. And broke down to tearless tears again

"I'm sorry Bella. I'm sorry! I'm sorry for not looking hard enough! I'm sorry for not coming back. I'm so..." He broke of... And he hugged me tighter still.

I sobbed even harder, letting all the pain escape me.

" Dad, Dad, stop.. I understand. Don't blame yourself."

Deep down, I know there was a tiny bit of lie there, I don't understand all of it. Why did he never come back? Why wasn't he there while I cried every time I saw my stepfather tucking my stepsisters in bed while I attend to my mom? Why? Why? Why wasn't he there to comfort me while my mother breathed her last? But I need him now. I can't go on without him now. I will die without him now.

"No, No Bella It's all my fault. I was scared I might kill you and your mother when I was made a vampire, but now is not the time to discuss it. We need to clear things up with the rest of _our_ family. But I can't believe I have my lost daughter back" This time I need to reassure him..

"I'm here." If this is just a childhood nightmare or dream, Lord do not wake me please.. I'll die.

"Sorry Bella, I can't tell you how sorry I am."

I clung to him closer.

He brushed the stray hair out of my face and said the words I wanted to hear for an eternity, The words I longed for in an eternity.

"I love you my daughter" And he kissed my forehead.

_Carlisle Cullen_

"Dad what happened to you ?" were my daughter's chosen words.

"Many things darling." I think my heart would swell by those words, it was an eternity since I used squeezed my hand.

"First, We searched for you in a hundred years. I found Marie's grave (Bella's mom), But I never found yours. Esme and I often visit her. I prayed with all my heart that you are in heaven, happy. I studied medicine, I found Esme then, She joined me. First, We were like siblings but, We fell in love. I don't regret that."

I wondered if this hurt Bella there were tears shining in her eyes but she was smiling.

"Mom would be happy to hear that." It wasn't irony. It was the truth.

"Then, we found Edward in those years. I'm guessing I changed him the time you were also changed, because you look 17."

"Yes I was when I was changed." I won't tell her the reason why I changed him. It was because when I found Edward, His attitude and face was the type I would want my daughter to marry. I knew his parents and I knew him in his adolescent years, that's why finding him as a son isn't hard for me.

I got to watch my thoughts harder now. He might be listening, but deep inside, I know Edward would choose hell than listen to my reunion with Bella.

"I found Rosalie short after.. Err, Bella, I don't want to be the one to tell you her story. Emmett was found by Rosalie, he was about to be finished off by a bear. They became mates .Alice and Jasper found us and joined us. Alice doesn't know her past _yet _and Jasper, well…ask him."

She nodded then hugged me.

"I can't believe I am with you dad."

"Me, too. me too. You don't know how happy I am."

I hugged her closer.

"What happened to you?"

She froze then took a breath.

"You don't have to tell me.."

"No dad, I got to let go of the past." She said in a determined voice.

So, I encouraged her."Go on."

"After you left, Mom remarried. She married someone who had children too, but How can I stop her? She was happy with them from the start, if only a bit, with him, So why would I stop her happiness? When mom got married, then immediately caught the disease, everything changed. Peter turned cold. He rejected her and well, supported us financially but left us begging emotionally. Many men courted me and asked for my hand but I was still hoping you would come back. Peter wanted me to say yes to one of them very badly, he forced me to do so, but before the actual wedding day, I left and with the gold I saved, started a new life. They went looking for me like I was a precious diamond. But none of them found me.. One day, I was 17 then. Someone knocked on my door. When I opened it, She was an angel fallen from heaven. She spent a whole day with me. She well, she took care of me, because I was sick when she knocked on my door. She was sad the whole time and she kept saying sorry for even the slightest things. Then when she was about to leave, She said the last words I heard. "Sorry, I hope you will understand someday I know we will meet someday, I know you would hate me for this but this is the only way..."

"No.. No, you are my only friend why would I hate you?"

"I hope you will." She smiled sadly and I patted her on the she said the last word "sorry."Then I was pulled into darkness and pain"

I am such a coward! Why did I let my own daughter go through that?

"Don't blame yourself Dad." She smiled at me and cuddled my face.

"I don't know if I should say sorry."

She made a sad smile.

She took a breath again and resumed her story.

"I woke up in a new house….It was perfect, She was nowhere there. I walked around when I reached a big mirror. I gasped at what I saw. I knew what I had become. I cried and went outside, thirst was killing me. I was sure I would die because I'd rather that than kill an innocent human. I was ashamed even of the thought. I was so crazed by thirst that when I saw a deer pass by, I drank it straight. I drank more and more. When I came back after I was satisfied, I noticed a note in the table.

"It read,

_Bella,Someday I hope I can prove I was right to make this decision. When I find you again, I promise I will explain everything. I'm sorry for the pain, sorry for all. Please, please, be strong. I know you would and maybe even now hate me, but I sincerely hope you won't once you find us.. I can't change the fact I am not your mother, one day I might be if the Lord wills it._

_I'm so sorry._

It signed the name Eleanor.

I realized I could bend my destiny, realized I can make mom and you proud of what I am going to do. I changed what I become. I blend in and resisted the thirst and monster inside me. That time, until I found you, I hate her. I loathe her, then I understood what she meant. That it was all going be worth it. I don't remember her, I just remember golden eyes, pale complexion and soft brown hair. She looks like Esme...

Esme doesn't remind me of mom dad, she resembles Mom." She smiled and giggled.

I can't thank the stranger enough of what she did. She gave me my daughter back.

"Did you forgive the stranger?"

"Of course I do. But…just today. I really wish I can remember and find her, but I don't. I guess We will find her someday."

"Yes, I hope so I can thank her for giving you back to me."

"You don't have to thank her." came a lovely voice from the doorway.

"Sorry." said Esme.

Bella stared wide-eyed at her.

I then remembered one thing.

Esme's whole name.

Esmeralda _Eleanor_ Smith.

* * *

><p><strong>OK. dON't kill me yet :))<strong>

**Post your questions and violent reactions on your reviews.**

**Hey. I feel like such a rude girl for doing this but.. Can I ask for a favor and wait until we reach 50 reviews before I post the next chapter?**

**Because *silence, because nobody gives a damn after that horrible chapter* **

**I haven't written a thing next to this chapter. So Hopefully we have the time to reach 50 and for me to write a new chapter xD**

**Now, please press that thing down there.**

**The review button :D. Honestly, if you type "go to hell, bitch", I'll be grateful xD **

OH, IF YOU'RE LOOKING FOR A BETA I'M AVAILABLE. JUST WANNA TRY IT.

**Love y'all. Have a nice day, or night or whatever.**

**~pen-dancing-on-paper**

**yeah. I almost forgot. the reason I will be delayed in writing.**

**I have a not so new fanfic I decided to post. To be honest it's tons better than this thing i call my story. hahaha.**

**jUST look at the sypnosis and you can tell me what you think about it.**

**FORGOTTEN LOVE**

_In __**Twilight**__, James said that Alice has a "protector", right? And he said he killed him. But what if it wasn't true? What if this said vampire is walking this world?, this very moment? _

_He has the power to make anybody, vampire or human, to believe what he says. And so he decided that it will be better if he thought James killed him, so he'll never be bothered again by James.. He turned Alice into a vampire, afraid his enemies from the South will kill her in revenge. (He is from Jasper's story too.) but he decided to leave her for her own good in case anything like it ever happened again, and make her forget everything._

_But every talent has a counterpart: If he suddenly wants her to remember, then remember she will.__Many years later, he wants her to._

_Why? Because he still loves Alice, after all these years. And he gave up. He just can't live his without her._

_Can he find her? And if he does….what about Jasper?_

POST BREAKING DAWN.

**:) **

**YEAH, YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH IT/THAT SUCKS.**

** NOW REVIEW.  
><strong>


	9. Confessions

JUST REALIZED SOMETHING; i HAVEN'T MADE EVEN ONE DISCLAIMER.

sORRY. TOO LITTLE TOO LATE.

ANYWAY,** I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT AND NEVER WILL.**

**I OWN THE PLOT OF THIS SOMEWHAT STUPID STORY**, THOUGH :D

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for all those reviews.(Even though y'all still owe me 7., But since i'm feeling generous I decided to forget it. Haha. )<strong>

** That's what I like bout y'all, you still love me even if I'm full of crap xD **

**I reread the last chapter and all I thought was.. It lacked the depth I usually wrote in. Sorry folks, but blame it on my cellphone that went to heaven. Seriously. I'm in love with it and it drank water from the glass on my bedside table and the LCD choked on the water and I tried to take it to cellphone's hospitals, a repair center but they said it was DOA. (death on arrival)**

**Okay. Sorry for my babbling. On to the next chapter.**

**So yeah, byebye to my phone, brand:myphone new moon deluxe edition Q22 duo. (And I am not even kidding right now. Try to search it on google and you'll see that there really is a new moon deluxe edition and I do own one. Sorry, **_**owned **_**one T_T )**

**And as I don't earn money yet, and I don't have allowance on summer, still underage to get a summer job(yeah, gasp surprise surprise it's summer in my country) I don't have any means to replace it yet. So I bet you see why I don't have the enthusiasm.**

***somebody throws tomato on my face***

**Enjoy anyway.**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 8<strong>

_Confessions_

_Carlisle Cullen_

"You don't have to thank her." came a lovely voice from the doorway.

Esmeralda _Eleanor _Smith.

"No." I whispered, in a voice I barely recognized as my own.

It wasn't her that changed Bella, was she? Immediately my mind began calculating. She was a nomad when I met her, With near perfect control in her thirst. This meant to me that she could have succeeded in indeed changing a human. Bella was changed around her 17th year… The year we got married and made love for the first time... after she left for a few weeks after a huge argument we had, in which we found out we were in love.

"No." I whispered again. My eyes sought hers. Disbelief echoed in my face, mixed with the pain of betrayal. I tried to deny it again and again, looking without seeing the way her eyes pleaded with mine.

Anger reared it's ugly head inside me.

_After all these years, she knew, and she didn't tell me? After all the times she saw me trace my little girl's picture she never once informed me that she is alive? Maybe she laughed after pretending to console me, thinking of how stupid I was. _

_She betrayed me! She never once loved me, because if she did, she would have not wanted to see me spending my life in misery._

_How could she? _

Even without my sons powers, I knew what she told me without a word passing between us. Shame. Sadness. Hurt_. Let me explain, _her eyes begged.

And I knew she understood what my own told her.

Hurt. Mistrust…Hate. _No._

It was then that I remembered we were not alone. Bella was still by my side. I broke eye contact with the traitor's eyes, mocking the way they whispered sorry.

I took in my daughter's reaction. She was very easy to read, and I was surprised to see only amazement on her face. No anger and pain. Instead, she was calculating something, from the way her forehead creased a little.

I was shocked. Shouldn't she be shouting obscenities at her right now? _She_, after all, cursed her in this way of life. She should be breaking the traitor's bones to pieces, and frankly at this moment, I would have had joined her and force my authority on my coven to join us.

While I was contemplating this, a little part of my un-beating heart hoped, the remaining of the bits that aren't broken, even just for a tiny shred that everything will turn out okay. My brain counted down the seconds it would take the others to join us for this sharing of secrets. A little part of me, always the curious one, wondered why they were taking so long. Maybe Alice….No. This will _not _turn out okay.

And then something extraordinary happened.

Bella ran to her. Whilst I thought she was going to break her neck, she embraced it. Whilst I thought she was being thrown off by the traitor, she was returning the embrace.

My head clouded in anger. How dare she? Why did Bella do that to her? She was the reason it took so long for me to see my daughter again! Why did Bella went against everything I believed in?

"I understand." My daughter whispered.

Es- The traitor bowed her head on _my_ daughter's shoulder. I fought the urge to growl.

"Thank you." she whispered. Bella let go of her and turned so she was facing me.

"Understanding will only come with listening, _Mom, _and as much as I don't like to leave you two, I know I should." She tightened her hold on the witch's back and then ran to my side.

Her beautiful golden eyes twinkled with determination as she held my hand.

"Remember, _Papa. _Love. Love is all that matters. Remember…for the sake of _our_ family." She gripped my hand with more force than necessary. I looked down.

"Hear her out. It hurts, I know. But.. I can sympathize with her. I can put myself in her shoes and say what she did what she thought was best."

"_Listen." _She whispered to me one last time, and with a quick kiss on my cheeks and a gentle squeeze on the traitor's arm, she was gone. Leaving _us_ alone.

Esme sat down on the couch.

"Listen." she echoes in a dead voice.

I looked up, nodded and ran to her, almost quite possible to touch her, but I kept my distance.

"I will." I say, staring at the picture frame of me and her wrapped in a tight embrace on our 76th wedding day 3 years ago.

Xx

_Isabella Marie Swan_

_He _was there waiting for me when I closed the door.

I sigh loudly, my lips puckering up, a habit I developed when I feel like "I did my best, but I can only hope what will happen _will _be for the best."

I walked at first, then ran, not even bothering to tell him my intentions as he could catch up easily.

"What did Alice say?" I ask Edward quietly as the gravel turned to soil and the roads cleared for the forest.

"What do you want, the game plan before I went to your house or the future of our parent's relationship?"

I shrugged. "Both."

"Well… Let's just say Alice informed me yesterday that I had to talk you into talking to Carlisle ASAP because she said, and I quote, she is vital to our family's future… And so I did. She told me that I have to make you concentrated on Carlisle on top of all things because she saw what will happen, had you been thinking of anything other than that." He stopped.

"You would have had attacked Esme, you would have been in a state where you'd suddenly remember where you remember her from, you'll know that she was the one who changed you. After that you would have assumed all the wrong things and our family will be in shreds by nightfall.. So it was my job, to make you..uhm..preoccupied with nothing but you missing your father and him, vice versa, so you will be distracted enough not to dwell too much on how and why you remember Esme… Thus meeting your father first, telling your story and hearing his. You, of course would then forgive the vampire who changed you in your joy from seeing Dad again." He explained.

I shook my head. "You guys have the minds of evil geniuses." I muttered. He ignored that.

"You would have been open to everything, feeling like a happy camper after a long time. You had the desire to see your creator, Esme, because you are thankful for the moment you just shared with your Dad. You understood." His gaze smoldered mine and I nodded.

"And that's when I put everything together." I replied.

" A second after I told my story, I glued the puzzles together and came up with Esme."

"Alice knew. But she also knew what you would do next… Tell me, why did you do it? She, after all let him believe you are missing when she knew perfectly that it was you she saved."

I bit my lip. I pretended not to notice when I saw his eyes dart towards it.

"I guess.. I know some, if not all her reasons. I mean, when I picture her, a lonely vampire like how I was, meeting another lonely vampire and loving him, then finding out he had a daughter that might have ruin their chances of love… I sympathized. I also had her words when I was human. She told me she was not my mother, which, roughly translated, means she wanted to be but never would in the sense of the word. I also remembered that she said she might be, if the lord means it, which might mean that if their love would survive. I just.. Know. And.. I would have had done it, exactly as she did if I faced that choice. I can also picture her jealousy and doubt if he told him she made me like them. Carlisle would have had devoted all his time to me making up for the years he lost. I saw it in her eyes earlier. It was as if I can see myself and father talking about mother every day, visiting her grave month by month… If Dad found me then, he would never have let himself love another woman, thinking about betraying me. She would never have had him. He would have had been trapped in mourning for my mom forever" I finished and closed my lips.

I kicked on the rock that stood innocently placed on the soil. It shattered to pieces. Another sigh escaped my lips.

"So.." I start.

"What is the future of their relationship, according to my fortuneteller sister?"

"She says that if you were in Esme's shoes, it would suck on that outfit" Alice's chirpy voice arrived on the scene. I smile at her tentatively.

"Fortuneteller?" She questioned, while throwing me a dirty look.

I snorted. I realized someone, probably that big vampire over there, Emmett, snorted with me.

"Guru, Whatever." I said while rolling my eyes.

"For that I will make you worry, Bella. I won't tell you what will happen to our parents. You have to wait it out." I grimaced.

"Fine." I said stubbornly. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Oh, my manners. Since you haven't met my husband and _other _siblings yet, I'll introduce my husband first." I was sure she had an issue with the word other.

"Bella, Jasper. The man who made me wait 3 hours in a bar in the year 1913. Oh, be warned she can tell your moods. The man who I love and loves me." She winked at him and he flashed me a smile.

I smiled back, feeling a little less shy. His work, I decided.

"You have to watch out from her and her shopping trips." He muttered with a look on Alice. _Good Lord no. _But before I hanged on to the dangers of shopping, the blonde one that made me feel like I don't measure up stepped forward.

I also gave her a smile, yet I can tell my eyes had that gooey look they say I have when I see my car or something that I admire.

"Hi." I offered reluctantly.

"Hello." She replied, and with a shrug she started talking.

"I'm Rosalie, I was changed… in the year 1906... I don't have a special ability whatsoever, Sometimes I'm hard to get along with but something tells me we'll be fine. Anyway I'm married to Emmett. Welcome to the family" Then she stepped backward and I waited for the last one, Emmett as I remember, introduce himself. He didn't, which puzzled me.

"Hello." I said, which sounded like a question. He smiled, showing all his pearly whites.

"Err…" I began, not knowing what to say. Maybe 10 seconds past.

Then metal banged against metal. I then realized Rosalie smacked him, none too gently.

"Sorry. Was wondering how long she'll wait before she does that..Anyway." My eyebrows went up, and I made that straight face that looks like the exact emoticon.. K I waited too. Another bang, this time from Alice.

"Sheesh, I was just wondering how to start, okay? Chillax. I'll start now." Emmett said with an annoyed voice.

Jasper nodded solemnly. "Course you will, Em. Course you will." Emmett just made faces at him then turned back to me.

"Sorry for that. Yow, I'm Emmett, obviously. What the hell, this isn't a "tell me 3 things about you" session, so I don't really have to tell you anything about me, I don't know why they introduced themselves like that… But I will, anyway. I was changed around 1943 by Rosalie. You see I was hiking that day, when suddenly a wild bear appeared and thought I was his dinner. And so.. yeah. I like grizzly bears because of that. As Rosie told you, we're married and I enjoy every night because of it." He continued, not noticing I looked down the floor to chant that this is the new century, people talk about sex like gossip was in my time.

"Anyway, I-" Then he stopped. He seemed to notice my place suddenly.

"Well, well well…" Emmett said. I looked up.

Jasper and Rosalie, I noticed, were fighting smiles.

And don't even get me started on the bubble of cheer that was Alice.

What I failed to notice, however, is the reason _why. _

"I see my lil bro' finally got to see the joys of the female species."

He guffawed then resumed a thoughtful expression.

"Gee.. I wonder… Emmett said like he was a painter contemplating his easel.

He stepped forward. He pulled my hand in a strong grip, then wholeheartedly positioned me close to Edward. Close. _Very, very_ close.

"That's better." He said with a wiggle of his brows.

_Oh._

* * *

><p><strong>Oh.<strong>

**maybe we'll reach 50 with this huh?**

**:D**

**I TRULY HOPE SO, MY LOVELIES :))**

**So do your part and review..pretty please with a cherry-on-top?**

**I'LL review.. when i get the chance. No review numbers since I quit being a b*tch since last chapter. hahaha.**

**Except maybe you took the last sentences as a cliffie.**

**Oh well.**

**I am a b with an itch after all.**

**Huh.**

**Figures. So go ahead and click "review" and type what you want to convince me otherwise.  
><strong>


	10. Forgiveness

**Thank you for your encouraging reviews,! Please enjoy! (I know the grammar sucks, but since I'm too lazy to find a beta for this story and I'm upset because Jenna (of Vampire Diaries) died, I'm not on my best.)**

* * *

><p>PREVIOUSLY:<p>

_Esme sat down on the couch._

"_Listen." she echoes in a dead voice._

_I looked up, nodded and ran to her, almost quite possible to touch her, but I kept my distance._

"_I will." I say, staring at the picture frame of me and her wrapped in a tight embrace on our 76__th__ wedding day 3 years ago._

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

_Forgiveness_

_Carlisle Cullen_

She sighed and cradled the ring I gave her on our 50th year.

"After the fight we had about coming to the Volturi-" she paused and passed me a look, quietly asking if I remember. I did so I nodded discreetly.

"I passed lots of empty towns, wondering if you'll search for me."

"But then 2 days passed and I knew you won't. You valued your family so much more than me that you would rather risk us just to have the help of their tracker. You wanted to ask for their help, knowing the price they'll want in return, our loyalty to them forever. You knew we would have to give up living on animals."

I balled a fist. _Oh, so now she's blaming me. _I visibly relaxed though, because I had to obey Bella's words. Listen. Even when it meant hearing how a fool I was.

"I didn't understand how you could do it to me. We spent 7 years together, companions and friends. But you chose them over me. But deep down, I knew you are a father and husband first, and my friend on the last. But still, I hoped. I hoped that one day, you'll love me as I secretly grew to love you with each passing day, that one day you'll forget them and make new memories with me."

"And then I passed a fair on a lonely house. There I saw the answer to your question.I saw your daughter, oh how lovely she is, even with a dress that had gone out of season years earlier and her obvious lack of coin. I knew she was the girl we searched for, her stature, her age, her features.. It was all a haunting replica of yours. Especially her eyes. Even though they weren't the golden ones you have, the shape of them are identical to yours. Hers were lovely emerald ones that sparkled."

"I knew what I should have done, run straight to you and tell you what I knew. But it hurt. I knew I couldn't do it, knowing you'll leave me once you find her. You'll abandon me, and again I'll be alone. Did I want that? Of course I didn't. I knew it was wrong, but I kept it from you, waiting for you to track my scent here, so in that case you'll be able to see me and her. If you don't.. Then I'll leave her alone and you go kill yourself in Volterra for something you could have gained from me just by wanting to see me again."

"I knew I could not lose her, she was very precious. So I observed her. I traced a faint scent of something sinister on her. She coughed a dozen times that morning. And then it finally dawned on me, as I remembered one of your patients. She had…she had..the signs of tuberculosis. There wasn't a cure yet discovered, and for next hour I knew what I had to do, and quickly. I formed a plan. I am going to stay with her. I bought myself pilgrim clothes, and told her I am one when I knocked on her door. She easily believed me. I stayed with her for the day. I know she won't remember now..but she was sick, Carlisle, she was very sick. She coughed up blood which didn't affect me in the least, knowing she is you daughter, someone you love. She was also running with fever, and I cried, oh, I cried, when what I wanted was for you to just trace my scent and see her. I couldn't leave her. Not then. I was confused. I wanted you to be there, to tell me what I should do. One one hand I knew I won't be able to leave her, even if she isn't your child, just because she is an innocent affected by the plagues of disease. But on the other, I knew you would never forgive me for the consequences of what I would have to do if I am going to save her.

"There is also the uncertainty if I am going to be strong enough to make her one. I wanted her to magically heal so I can be the one doing the chore of tracing you to decide what you should do, but I knew every moment might be her last. The rest of the day passed quickly. She was on bed, and it broke my heart to see such a frail young one, one you love and I grew to, in the space of the day, suffer.

"I held her hand through the afternoon, fed her some stew I just cooked by instructions on a tattered page of recipe, and fed her quietly. I said sorry for the slightest things, even for the state of the weather." She laughed darkly, looking me straight in the eye. My heart went out to her, but still the questions burned in my mind. _After all these years, she didn't tell me._ I wanted to wrap my arms around her, but the frustration was still there, so I didn't. I was trapped in my own kind of personal hell.

So she continued, putting her own arms around herself and sat staring at the floor, almost in a trance.

"And that night I knew she'll be gone by the time the dawn passes. So I decided to make her one of us. After all, that was what you would have done, right? You would turn her into one of us anyway, if I am I in the scene or not. So I acted like I am going to say goodbye and pass on for the next leg of my so-called pilgrimage. I talked to her, told her I am sorry, told her it was the only way and she'll know me soon enough, because I knew I had to be there when she wakes up."

She stopped and her eyes crinkled, as if tears will fall.

"She told me I was her friend. She told me that..and I told her I hoped that. Then I told her sorry for the millionth time..and then I bit her."

She stood up from the couch and walked to the windowpane, turning her back to me, her arms still crossed on her chest.

"For hours I was there by her. I held her hand, soothed her cries, tucked her hair….all the while she cried for her mother and father."

The words _mother _and _father_ sounded oddly on her lips, like it were words that cut her in half.

"And that's when I regretted turning her. I, Esmeralda Eleanor Smith, once again became a fool for love. Because I love you, I loved her too. And so loving her, saving her, will take you away from me. But you know what? So be it. At least you'll be happy with her. You'll be with your daughter whom you searched many years for "

"So one hour later I left her, Carlisle, because I wanted _you _to be the first one she sees when she awakes. I wanted_ you _to tell her all about the specifics of our kind. I wanted you and her to be happy,." She turned abruptly to face me.

"Even if I won't. You know why? Why?" She shouted.

I sat there, frozen, willing her to see I understand and that she can stop now.

And then her voice dropped to a whisper. "Because I loved you and her so damn much that I don't care if I'm alone for the rest of eternity."

I ran to her then, finally understanding my daughter's words.

Love.

I wrapped my arms around her, but she didn't stop, even though I wanted her to. Her pain is my pain, her misery is mine. The hurt inflicted on her eyes cut me in agony. I wanted to yell, stop, I understand. Stop doing this to us, I understand.

Because I knew what prompted her not to tell me.

Because when she tracked me…

_Where is she? When will she be back? God, please please make her come back. I don't know what I'll do without her. I was a fool to let her go. She was right, my daughter is gone, my family is gone, and all we have is each other now. No point in gaining a debt to the Volturi. No point in giving up what we have for nothing but disappointment. 4 days have passed and she still haven't even sent a telegram. When?_

_And then the door of the inn opened. There she stood. Her eyes pooled with confusion and hurt. I immediately wrapped my arms around her, this time not in the way we used to when we were friends and siblings._

_This time of an embrace of true love._

"_Don't do it anymore. Don't leave me." I told her, crushing her body to mine. She wrapped her own arms around me too. I tilted her chin so her eyes looked on mine._

"_I love you." I whispered, acknowledging the wisdom of the quote "you never know what you have until you lose it." _

_I didn't expect it but her eyes turned into something more mysterious. Misery._

"_Esme, what is it? I love you, I love you, please, tell me what's wrong. My love, my heart. I know I shouldn't have pushed you to come with me to Volterra. I know now that my daughter is gone. I know now that what I only have is you and him."_

_That pulled her in. "Him?" She croaked._

_I pulled her hand to guide her in the other room._

"_Edward Masen. He was dying of the influenza. His mother told me to look after him. I knew him when he was a boy, I was acquainted with his father. I saved him, Esme. I know it was wrong to put him to hell and damnation, but I had to. He is just so young, 17, and his mother told me to do all I can. His mother, Esme, his mother. I would never have done it without her consent, you know." I smiled quietly. _

_And then I looked at her eyes. Hers were sad orbs that were..red._

"_Esme?" I said, horrified. _

"_What did you do?" I said, going over the possibilities. Mine were also red, but that is because of Edward's blood. I didn't kill him._

"_I….slipped and bit a criminal Carlisle. I have neglected to hunt too long. But I stopped. I didn't kill him, probably because my whole being was against the deed. And he was so far in his drink that I doubt if he will remember or anyone will believe him." Somehow, I knew there were bits she isn't telling me. Maybe she bit someone who will remember. Maybe she even did kill him, after all. But I didn't care. That was his fate, and this is mine. I have Esme, and now I have Edward. A son._

_A start of a new beginning. And against my better judgement, I left Edward, knowing he'll be on the bed for 3 more days anyway._

_I took Esme on the deep part of the forest of Chicago. _

_She was smiling, though it didn't reach her eyes. I realized she is probably sad because of her slip up._

"_I'm sorry, Esme." I say honestly. _

"_You'll never be as sorry as me." she said quietly. Her eyes were full with unshed tears. I struggled not to shout "Dammit, nothing is your fault." _

"_No." I contradict._

"_This is a new beginning. A new family. I have you and Edward. Marie and Isabella will always be in my heart, Esme, but from this day on, you have the place to it first and foremost." I place her hand on my heart._

"_This has been yours gradually, and now fully. I'm sorry I was deluded into thinking I'll be able to have my family again. But Esme, you have to understand… I love you. I can't bear the thought of you leaving me. I know now that what I had was a fantasy, and thank the Lord I woke up before I really lost you. Please, please tell me, you understand, and love me, that way too? "_

_My voice echoes in the hollow of the forest. There was silence, for one moment I thought she would say no and turn her back to me disgustedly. But.._

"_yes." she whispered. That was enough for me. _

_I pulled her lips to mine and kissed her passionately, reveling in their softness and response to mine. I was lost in the moment. I felt her arms wrap around my neck, and mine snaked around her waist._

_And when we stopped, I pulled out the heavy thing that weighed a million tons on my pocket and got into one knee._

"_Will you marry me?" I asked with my heart on my sleeve. _

_She broke down and put her hands on her face, as if the answer terrified her. My heart broke on a million shattered pieces. I was about to get up and tell her it's okay, I knew it was too fast. But she beat me to it. She got into one knee too, much to my manly pride's frustration._

"_Yes" she said, determination shining in her eyes. _

_Euphoria shouted through me. _

_Yes. I kissed her again._

"_Yes" She whispered on my lips. _

_We broke apart and I put the ring on her finger. _

_She smiled._

_And I kissed her. _

_For a very long time. _

And so now I got it. Finally, after all, I got it. She saw me and Edward as a family on one hand, and me and Bella on the other. She knew what I would choose. Only she was wrong. I cursed at the fates with the confusion it must have taken her to do it. Finally, I began to make sense of what happened. She got jealous. She protected herself. She protected our family. It finally made sense that on the second day, she slipped out and came back hours later that I thought. She was visiting Bella and she left the note while I was occupied with Edward.

She knew we would see her again, and said sorry for all that time.

And as for the time it took her not to tell me?

She did that because she was afraid. Afraid I'll leave them. Leave _her_ for another.

But the strangest thing of all?

She did it because she loved me.

I wrapped my arms against her tighter, like I did when she came home from our fight. Which is exactly how it happened a long time ago.

"I understand" I whispered quietly, finally accepting it and forgiving her.

"Thank you" she whispered back and closed her eyes.

And, like a long time ago, I kissed her. Again, she responded.

All is well.

After we finished, my heart rejoiced at the sight of her eyes, finally at peace, finally happy.

"I love you" we whispered at the same time and laughed

And then I kissed her for a very long time.

3 HOURS LATER

She touched my arm. Its amazing that even after all these years, a touch from her still feels like an electric current."Esme, you are my life. I don't understand why I told you I hate you earlier. I can never truly hate you, you know? . How can I hate you when you our family are my life? You and them are the most wonderful gifts of the lord to me. You are the one who made me live when I wanted to die, you were the one who held me as I cry, without my knowing you were crying harder. I love you always, forever, yesterday, tomorrow and now."She hugged me tightly and I hugged her back, and lifted her chin and kissed her lips are soft like rose petals and delicate as a flower. I love her face, her scent,her body.. I love everything about her.I love her .And by some miracle, she loves me pulled her face away while I wanted her lips more, that's why I had a frown on my smoothed my eyebrows and said"Thank you, Carlisle, you don't know what that means to me. I love you too, I love you more than anything in this world. And to be fair, you are my life too. I will always love you…" I cut her off, I cant help it..I need her lips again. And she responded, of course. I caught her bottom lip between my lips and made the kiss more passionate. God, I love this woman. What things she could do to me…Too soon, she pulled away again, and I hugged her face to my chest while she wrap her arms in my back.I carried her to the big rock near the waterfall and sat her on the grass. The sun is just setting, Our most favorite time of the day."Carl.""Hmm?"

"I love you."

"I love you more."

And as we made our way back to our house, I held her hand.

* * *

><p><strong>*cue* Carlisle bangs to a tree head on because he's so dreamy and in love. LOL.<strong>

**Thank you for reading, now please REVIEW the 9 pages of Microsoft Works chapter I just typed. Because I wasted my time for YOUR ENTERTAINMENT and all that. Hahahaha. Not making you feel guilty though.**

**Thanks if you will. But really, I am begging you to review, because I'm sad today..because of ..some things. You know the feeling that everybody hates your guts? :( I barely escape that by writing.**

~Monique


	11. Just my Luck

**I AM SO SORRY, ****for the long delay, but I'm hoping you'll understand my reason when you read my note at the end. Please enjoy and leave me a review.**

**Chapter 10**

_Carlisle Cullen_As we ran to our home, I heard cheering and lots of laughs, and smiling, we ran as fast as we could to where the happy noise came from. It was in the forest. The scene that greeted me shocked the hell out of me,

We ran straight to the scene of Edward kissing my daughter. And it was not the kiss a brother would give a sister.

Then there was an unbreakable silence. Everyone seemed hesitant to meet my eyes. Bella was staring at the ground.

Somehow I heard someone, Emmett probably, curse then snickered.

".now" I barely recognized my voice, it was just so cold, I never dreamed I would use it.

I heard Esme gulp.

_Isabella Marie Cullen_

Edward and Carlisle left the room abruptly, leaving me now?

I wished the floor would open up and eat me alive.

The thing is that, Edward really has the worst sense of timing and prudence.

_First Emmett was telling us all the wisdom of me and Edward hooking up together, while the rest of my siblings smiled evilly and made appropriate nods and murmurs of approval._

_And then I made the mistake of meeting Edward's eyes._

_I just knew he was going to kiss me. It was there, in his eyes, the warmth and I dare say, the love._

_And then he leaned in. I could have cared less with the applause and the hoots. I could have cared less with what the hell was happening._

_All I cared was that, after a lifetime and more, I've found my family and my love. _

_I've found someone who'll always be there for me. _

_I knew I knew him for only a short time, but I knew what we felt is real. _

_It was love._

_And then he broke away._

_I stared with horrified eyes at the sight of my father and mother staring at us._

Hearing Alice laugh brought me back to the present. But even her amusement didn't reassure me.

Rosalie climbed up to her room with an amused look upon her lovely face. Emmett followed suit with one last wiggle of his brows at me. Jasper had that look of someone trying very, very hard not to laugh but not quite succeeding. Jasper is looking at Alice, who is smiling at me, teeth tells me she is up to absolutely no by the annoying fact that she is eyeing my simple clothes… She is up to something bad. I mean real so I averted my gaze to my mother's figure again, and somehow she's in the couch looking troubled.

The silence was quietly killing me.

"C'mon Bella, did you have the worst, timing ever or what?" Mom asked with pursed lips., which made me think the silence wasn't so bad after all.

"It wasn't me Mom, it was Edward." I insisted, feeling chagrined.

The pursed lips turned to a dimpled- smile.

"Well dearie, Edward pulled away 3 seconds faster but you kept on kissing him." I heard Emmett's laugh on the background. This is one of the times I really, really, need a pillow to throw.

I sat down on the couch, feeling defeated.

"Don't worry Bella, you remind me of me and your father anyway. I suspect he shared the feeling with me though…but you are, after all his only daughter." She said, then laughed.

"Oh well, we'll see." she finished.

"So what happened when you _talked_?" I asked, thinking of a way to change the topic.

I knew I was correct in emphasizing on the "talk" when she looked away. I'm quite sure they didn't just talk with the way Esme was fidgeting and Alice pursed her lips in mimic of Jasper's earlier face of trying very hard not to laugh.

"We made up."

"What you made out?" Emmett's teasing remark caused Esme to run to his room. Seconds later we heard something break.

"My PSP!" Emmett exploded.

Esme ran back to her earlier place and returned like nothing happened.

"Oh..so you made up. Care to explain, mom?" I asked, one of my brows raised.

" when you reach your 50th wedding anniversary with ed-" She cut off. I rolled my eyes, knowing full well who she's talking about.

But as I thought about it, I knew my eyes were at once dreamy.

A wedding..with him. Me walking down the aisle with my arm tucked around Carlisle tightly, Alice walking just seconds ahead, Rosalie playing the piano with sweet music. Vows that will be said and never forgotten… A round golden ring that symbolizes our eternal love… A kiss that will be sealed with passion… And then a honey-moon…

Oh shoot. I snapped out of it. Esme's eyes told me she knew what it was that caught my attention.

She sighed and smiled. "Soon" she whispered.

"Soon" I whispered too.

"So what do you think are they talking about?""Well, the basic thing a father asks a man, his intentions, his honor… you know, that sort of thing."Alice answered for me.

"Well that's probably right." Esme approved.

I sighed.. That was what I was hoping was not happening. But really, what can you expect from a father who lived 300 years ago?"So can we go shopping?" Alice asked me. I groaned. I was avoiding that.

Three words. Not. gonna. happen.I smiled mockingly in a way that said "you wish, pixie." and she raised her little brows at me in a way that replied "watch me"

but Esme replied for me verbally.

"Sure Alice, I'm sure bella's dying to spend some time with you and Rose."

Actually,mom,it's the opposite….I wanted to scream but since I'm the new member, I had to go with the flow and display the fake smile I know all of them can see through. Besides.. It was near sundown. Night will come soon… 2 hours at most. Jasper snorted and Alice's pixie face is Rosalie came running down the stairs yelling the words "did I hear shopping?"

"Oh Bella, we own the mall." Alice said, just as I was standing up.

"what-how.-"

"One of our companies own it so if we shop until 11 am tomorrow, nobody can complain and everyone goes home at 11 am tomorrow." The way she smiled evilly told me she was serious.

I can tell this is a very unlucky day. Just my luck.* *So we arrived at the mall and the freaking shops with pink walls and fluffy feathers decorating the walls.I would like to know… do they know I am (practically speaking), a 300+ lady? From the 17th century? I'm not accustomed with feathers specially pink! For pete's sake! I'm a lady!But since I was entitled to eternal damnation…. Or just eternal damnation for today while shopping with my two new sisters (God, that will take a lot of getting used to!) I guess I'll have to thing is, I don't even get it why Alice has to make me buy strapless tops or what does young people call them? Spaghetti-straps? Seriously! Naming a piece of fabric as something that sounds like pasta. When I asked Alice about this she just rolled her eyes and screamingly answered "It's fashion!". Well.. that's what I get for trying to ruin our "sisterhood time"After forever, with a lot of shopping bags labeled with top designer names, we arrived at the "shoe shops"Believe me, I tried arguing with Alice when she insisted on buying me 5 pairs of heels. Yes. 5. It's bad enough that she buys me a low heeled brown one, but then she added pink, yellow, lavender, green and black at the hell, I mean heel section.. So.. overall, I was carrying 3 boxes of shoeboxes, well, two times because I insisted on buying a volet-colored Converse shoes. This one she passed, simply because she said she can make me look like a "tomboy cutie" wearing that. 's shopping bags are mostly dresses and shoes, while Alice were scarves, tops and other accessories I'm sure I don't know the names of. Well, mine consisted of heels (scowl), mini skirts (even though I said dad will not approve, she said she approves, so why not dad.) "cute" tank tops (no complain, I buy these when I shopped alone during my "alone" years, but this time around, it got what Alice said is "style") So, mine is not actually my shopping list, but an extension of Alice's'.I look at Rose every time she fits an outfit(which is rare, because Alice just whispers hot and not once Rose picks up some kind of dress.) well, anyway, when I look at her, I can't help getting a little bit jealous… She's like a goddess with that golden hair and perfect figure. I'm sure I'm beautiful too, but that is just because of my vampire privileges. But if we were both human… I'm sure I would have had no suitors once they see Rosie and know she is my sister, half, . That's , why am I thinking about this? Somehow "Edward" just keeps popping in my head once I hit this . And Alice just announced we are off to the jewelry shop once Rose gets didn't buy the dress she fitted on, she said it didn't show her curves although it was perfect for her in my opinion, but that's just the lady inside me….We were in the entrance of the jewelry shop when I happened. Alice grabbed my arm and yanked me out towards the car in the speed of light. But not long enough because I managed to see the heads of two men, one blonde and one bronze-colored.

**I was so late in updating because my grandmother just passed away last May 19, 2011. I am not kidding when I say she joined my late grandfather. His death day is also the same date, nine years before. She was 65 years old. She bought me my twilight books even though she said she "hates gore" but for me, she'll buy it. I'm her first grandchild and her only female one. We watch romantic films in the cinema, not caring that we bring food enough to feed the whole cinema. We don't gie a damn that we're the only duo of grandma and teenager against couples. LOL. So you can believe me when I say I was so close to her. **

**And so… It was hard to write because her name is Alice. **

**And there was a lot of Alice in this chapter. I know I'm probably crazy but it hurts, okay?**

**So I guess what I'm trying to tell you is… please, please pray for the repose of her soul. **

**Thanks. I don't care if you leave a review as long as you pray for her. God Bless (or whatever you're religion is, bless you.)**


	12. The Thing Is

_**OHMYGOD THIS IS MY THIRD TIME TRYING TO GET THIS CHAPTER RIGHT. ! I know the words are stupified-LOL what a word. Anyway you know what I mean.**_

_**But when I typed it on MS Works it was normal, But when I post it it's all squeezed together.**_

_**And it's damn frustrating that the first time I finished editing:**_

_***the server cannot connect to the website. When I refreshed it all my works is GONE**_

_**The second time, **_

_***I was halfway through, right upto the song lyrics, Then I copied the lyrics from the internet to save time from typing enter and space**_

_**But when I pasted it, the stupid mouse clicked "Refresh"**_

_**Grrrr**_

_**:'(**_

_**anyway I'm thankful for those who persevered (wow, watta word) to read the stupid one humongous paragraph with no decent spaces.**_

_**And for those who told me about the problem. **_

_**I'm sorry I took so long :(**_

_**Oh, and any ideas.. I'm the "chairperson" of my class this sem., I need ideas on how to make a PURELY recycled dress, both for men and women.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>PREVIOUS AN ON THE HUGE CHAPTER I WAS TALKING ABOUT  
><strong>_

_**Okay; So I left you hangin for more than a month. I'm sorry. The only excuse I can think of is that school ended for you and it started for me. (Yes, yes, as I keep telling y'all, school in the Philippines is from June to March.) It's now July and I'm still stressed with all the sudden early wake up call, homeworks and quizzes. But I managed to sneak a bit and finally update. So here it is… And oh.. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. Thank you for those who supported me! Much love. Oh, and enjoy.**_

P.S. Thanks for the sympathy from y'all, with my grandma passing away and all. She's in a happier place now, I'm sure.

CHAPTER 11~The Thing Is

**~Bella~**

I made my way to the sofa to sit down and browse my dog-eared copy of Jane Eyre.

Esme sat next to me, and smiled as I grimaced at her not-so-obvious attempt at keeping an eye on me. Alice sat on the foot of the staircase, Drawing who knows what all the while earning glares from Rosalie as she giggled.

Whatever she draws, it makes her happy. And whatever makes her happy is usually something diabolical.

and Jasper were out hunting, and dad and..him..Damn, Edward were still away on God knows where.I bit my lip as I considered what I saw earlier today, the back of the two men closest to my heart in a jewelry shop. God help me.

I sighed, and Esme stood up, satisfied with her observations, she walked till she reached Alice's place in the bottom of the stairs.I was the one who observed her this time, I was really annoyed by the fact that I can memorize the words on Jane Eyre like it was the Alphabet. I narrowed my eyes when Esme stared at Alice's drawing pad curiously.

"Whose?" Esme asked with her brows raised, but Alice interrupted her with a sudden finger to her little was followed by a small smile like a Cheshire , curious too, then decided to walk to Alice's place to inquire-her reaction startled me-she giggled."Really?" she asked intrigued.

"Wonderful" I heard Esme inquire with amusement. _What the hell is going on here?_

I walked to Alice's but I was too late. Huh.

"Don't tell me your designing another outfit for me Alice? I swear I won't be obliged to wear whatever you want anytime!" I shrieked.

"Sure you won't." she said with a and Esme walked away with smiles plastered to their faces."Am I missing something here?" I asked in an annoyed tone.

"Hahaha. You're not missing anything my sweet Bella, rather, we all know you're missing someone." Dad muttered as I realized they just arrived.I around us either laughed or giggled.

I turned my back to dad, simply because I was embarrassed, and the other because Edward was beside him and that, my dear friend, makes it more embarrassing than ever.I sat down on the sofa again, and closed my eyes as I dreamed of being able to sleep to escape for a while.

I tried very hard not to think of the fact that I know someone sat next to me on the sofa, and that someone was much too , and that someone smells like sunshine,honey and lilac.I heard Carlisle mutter "going to the study", heard Esme say she has to make some calls, and heard Alice and Rosalie say they'll be watching what was that show? Something that includes models and Edward didn't go anywhere else.

I opened my eyes. We were alone. I looked at him inquiringly, and pursed my lips as I wondered how to react to the fact he said he loved me on that welcome kisses thing. I glanced at the floor steadily, puckered my lips and sighed.

"Hi" I offered, still gazing at the tiles."Hello" he replied, sending shivers down my spine.I looked at him tentatively and suddenly, I can't help it anymore. I smiled at answering smile was dazzling.

"Now that we're here, would you like a tour of the house?" he asked softly."Ofcourse." I said, standing up.I placed the book on the coffee table and stared at him.

_Now what?_

Without a word, he made his way to the kitchen."This is where we gather in family meetings." He pointed at the antique table, and I was amazed at the quality of the was genuine, well, what can I expect from Esme?Next, he told the story of how Alice and Jasper became parts of the family when we passed their was black and white, but I was startled at Alice's hair-it was long, almost as long as mine. Jasper was holding her to his chest, and their brilliant smiles revealed the fact they love each other.I never much stare at people's clothes, but I knew it was a photo of their wedding day. Is there really true love? I thought.

I lookes deep into Edward's eyes.

_Yes, there is_. I chided myself.

There has to be...

Next we passed a picture of Emmett sitting on a sleeping bear's belly.I laughed out loud at that, and Edward did too. He told me the story of Em and Rose, and by the time we finished through the wall photos, we were on the way climbed up, and I eyed the library appreciatively, while Dad smiled at me and looked straight at Edward. I

saw Edward nod one time, and I wondered what, again, is the hell going on?

We passed my parent's room, Em and rose's, Alice's and Jasper's..and at last we were on his room. His room was simple yet elegant and beautiful in my opinion. "Wow" I said as I looked at the amazing piano on the center, and the tons of disks around his room."You play?"he asked.I nodded once. I've loved piano since my mother taught me warning, his arm snaked around my waist and gently lead me to the stool. His touch sent me shivers, pleasant and appealing. I didn't back away, it was comforting to feel his touch against my skin. It was like my arm was being electrified, only the sting that should have had hurt brings nothing but sat on the stool side by side. I tried not to sigh when he released my back.I placed my hand on the keys., my head full of notes, rhythms, and sweet, sweet harmony.A song suddenly popped to my mind.

**(AN: i dunno if this can be played by piano but the lyrics inspired this story, AND DISCLAIMER, I LOVE KELLY AND ALL, BUT I SURE DON'T OWN HER SONG)**

**"_You Found Me"_**

_ Is this a dream?_  
><em> If it is<em>  
><em> Please don't wake me from this high<em>  
><em> I'd become comfortably numb<em>  
><em> Until you opened up my eyes<em>  
><em> To what it's like<em>  
><em> When everything's right<em>  
><em> I can't believe<em>

_ You found me_  
><em> When no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em> How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em> Yeah, you broke through<em>  
><em> All of my confusion<em>  
><em> The ups and the downs<em>  
><em> And you still didn't leave<em>  
><em> I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em> You found me<em>  
><em> You found me<em>

_ So, here we are_  
><em> That's pretty far<em>  
><em> When you think of where we've been<em>  
><em> No going back<em>  
><em> I'm fading out<em>  
><em> All that has faded me within<em>  
><em> You're by my side<em>  
><em> Now everything's fine<em>  
><em> I can't believe<em>

_ You found me_  
><em> When no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em> How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em> Yeah, you broke through<em>  
><em> All of my confusion<em>  
><em> The ups and the downs<em>  
><em> And you still didn't leave<em>  
><em> I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em> You found me<em>  
><em> You found me<em>

_ And I was hiding_  
><em> 'Til you came along<em>  
><em> And showed me where I belong<em>  
><em> You found me<em>  
><em> When no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em> How did you know?<em>  
><em> How did you know?<em>

_ You found me_  
><em> When no one else was lookin'<em>  
><em> How did you know just where I would be?<em>  
><em> Yeah, you broke through<em>  
><em> All of my confusion<em>  
><em> The ups and the downs<em>  
><em> And you still didn't leave<em>  
><em> I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em> You found me<em>

_ (You found me)_  
><em> (When no one else was lookin')<em>  
><em> You found me<em>  
><em> (How did you know just where I would be?)<em>  
><em> You broke through<em>  
><em> All of my confusion<em>  
><em> The ups and the downs<em>  
><em> And you still didn't leave<em>  
><em> I guess that you saw what nobody could see<em>  
><em> The good and the bad<em>  
><em> And the things in between<em>  
><em> You found me<em>  
><em> You found me<em>

When I was finished, I glanced tentatively at Edward. His eyes appeared to be hypnotized and hypnotizing at the same time His lips were a little apart.. And I am not even kidding.

"That was beautiful" he murmured. I looked down at the floor, embarrassed.I didn't realize my hand was still placed on the keys-until he covered my hands with his.

Then he entwined them, and I was reminded of the time we did this on the forest. I smiled at the sight of our interlaced hands, and if my heart was beating, I would swear it would have had jumped out of my seemed to be thinking the same thing. He smiled at the sight of our hands, and ever so slowly, our entwined hands moved to my face. He stroked my cheek from the side of his hand, all the while we maintained eye contact.

Then, ever so softly, his fingers stopped at my lower lip. He placed it there for a long time, and I stared at him all the while. I was vaguely aware of his other hand getting something from his pocket. Slowly, he removed his finger from my lips again, Only to cup my face between his other hand grabbed my right one, and placed something on it. I looked at it quickly, and my eyes turned from curiosity to was a little box, and I threw him a suspicious laughed, but it was half-hearted.

I can trace something from his laugh, nervousness and expectation."What's this?" I asked, inspecting the thing."It's for you." Edward replied."Huh?" I asked, because I have nothing more to say anyway."Just open it, will you?" He replied, while staring at it in anticipation.I did as I was opened a silver necklace with my initials on it. B.I gave a little gasp, it was so beautiful, it was simple yet so pretty! I stared at the necklace and him, the necklace and him.I kept on glancing between him and it. "Amazing" I breathed."Do you like it?" he asked.

"Ofcourse I do. Why won't I?" I asked with mock hurt."I was right." He murmured, and I smiled at him slowly."Thank you" I muttered low, feeling love and admiration flow from it.I inspected it. It was covered with little diamonds, little enough for me not to mind. It was shining, and I wanted to wear it then and there."Would you..?"I asked Edward, feeling a little sheepish."My pleasure." He said.

I don't know how, but he was already behind me. He took the necklace from my hand, lingering on it a little bit longer than usual. It's not like I mind…I pushed my long brunette hair on one side, and felt his warm hand on my neck. He stroked my nape a few times, and when I heard the clasp of the necklace snap close, he remained standing behind me there .I stared straight ahead, and saw a large mirror showing our appearance. He was just so, so handsome,. I caught his eye on the mirror.

"Tell me one thing."He asked."Anything," I answered back, folding my hands on my lap for the perfect picture.I saw that his hands were resting on my shoulder, a thing I mind not in the least."Do you really find this necklace beautiful?"I snorted. "Yes,I do.""Then you love it." He replied back, obviously pleased.

" Why won't I?" I said, staring at his majestic contemplated something in his head. I have a pretty good guess, or maybe jasper is making me feel lucky to know what he's feeling?..I think I know what he wants to ask me, though he's still nervous about it. Well, it's my time to shine.

"It's not the only thing I love though" I glanced at my face again but didn't answer back._Okay, so he can't get that I love him..Ugh._"Why won't I love it when it's given to me by the person I love the most?" I asked, turning my head to his direction.I smiled at him, his answering smile was dazzling. In mere seconds, his face was suddenly much, much closer to eyes showed the admiration mirroring my own, the promise of love in both our eyes. We held each other's gazes for a second or so, and then he covered my lips with his stroked my hair while he kissed me, and I tangled my fingers in his bronze locks. Our lips moved in synch, and when I had to notice that we were doing it for a long while-maybe 30 minutes nonstop? I pulled let go of me, but he cradled me to his chest fast when our kiss was over.I leaned my head on the nook of his shoulder."I'm so glad I found you."I whispered."I'm so glad I did." He whispered back, his embrace growing a while, when we were about to break away from our hold, he whispered three words..You.I answered him with four words..

_I love you more._

Of course it's exremely appropriate of me, an old lady to tell you that arguing _  
><em>

_"C''mon Bella! We don't want to be late for school do we?"Alice's high-pitch voice screamed, and I groaned while I snapped Mansfield Park shut and looked at Edward. He was pretending to read Wuthering Heights, but it was obvious he doesn't really want to. I caught him staring at me instead of the book many times tonight, Well, he caught me too, to be honest. ..Okay..Oh well, he's my..boyfriend. . The word thrilled me to . The name sent shivers down my spine.I sighed in contentment and wondered again how lucky I am to be in this state.I noticed around my surroundings that Jasper was glaring at Edward."Do you mind?" he said, annoyance thick in his southern voice.I wonder what they're talking about. __**(an: gosh bella, still .)**__Edward shrugged, leaped out from the couch and grabbed my hand. I let him take it without any hesitation, and was about to walk through the door when Alice stopped me."Where do you think you're going?" She asked with an evil creepy smile."I thought you said we were goin to sch-"I said, but she cut me off."No we're not. Not yet. Seriously, with that outfit?" Disbelief was strong in her voice, and I had to bite my lip from saying "Duh". She eyed my outfit and grabbed my other hand away from Edward."We'll be back in 30 minutes1 Still plenty of time since Edward's driving!" She said over her shoulder,and I heard Emmett say "Edward can't wait. Teehee."We, rather me tagging along by her, ran to her room. I managed a "tssk" and a little groan as I saw her room, or shall I say dressing room."Let's see... Edward likes, err loves to see you in the color blue..." She closed her eyes for dramatic effect, and then a big smile that might have had break her little face broke through."I know!" she squealed and opened a drawer."This!" I stared at her, disbelief in my face. She wants me to wear,,this?_

It was a light-blue spaghetti strap top, and a mini skirt that was _too_ short for top it off, she wanted me to wear those damn heels I wanted to tear apart. She included jewelry which I had no problem with, A sapphire butterfly clip with earrings to match, and a pretty necklace with little blue gems.

The necklace Edward gave me completed the look. I really am starting to doubt if I can ever dress normally again."Alice..it's too fancy!" I exclaimed, although a small part of me wanted to wear it, just to see Edward's face. But the killjoy inside me won still, and I nagged a lot.

But after Alice looked like she would cry, I gave up. There's just no way to control Alice's fashion instincts. The crow will turn white first before she gives up on fashion and style."Haha! See bella, there's no point arguing, okay!" She said, pleased with I put the clothes she picked on, she decided to criticize my hair.

"It's very nice, long and wavy,.. but you have to curl it sis!" She didn't wait for an answer, she made me sit on her dresser for minutes and she was curling it already. The curler was already hot, I guess she knew she'll win in the end_. Oh well.. If this makes her happy..._

Once she was finished doing that, she placed the butterfly clip on the right side of my hair and grinned in the mirror. I looked first I didn't recognize myself. In front of the mirror was Alice grinning like crazy and a brunette beauty with golden eyes. Her hair was curled gently and looked natural in it, her face was decorated with the littlest touch of make-up. She looked perfect. _I_ looked perfect.I began thanking Alice, while she repeated that she enjoyed "letting you see who you are"We were interrupted with a knock."Come in Rose" Alice smiled as she saw us. She looked amazing, as usual. She was wearing a peach dress that made the blonde of her hair shine more than ever.

"I hate to blow your bubble Alice, but Edward insists that we need to drive now."I tried to keep the excitement inside me, but Alice laughed, knowing full well what I was thinking."This is going to be a fun day" She said in a mocking voice and disappeared for a minute."He loves you, you know" Rosalie said with a gentle tone."Huh?" I asked."Edward.""Oh." I said, trying to keep the embarrassment off my face. I bit my lip."Promise me one thing Bella."I blinked at her and nodded."Love each other. You don't know how long we saw him alone...and how happy you make our brother. You complete him." She said with a cool smile._You complete him... Nobody knows how he complete me._I muttered "promise". Rosalie noddedAlice came out dressed in an all pink set. The dress was lined with roses and pearls. She reminded me of the model in that magazine Rose frequently reads.

She closed her eyes, probably seeing one of the boys are going to kick her door apart."We're coming!" She yelled loudly, and pulled my hand again.I tried not to gasp when I saw Edward. He changed his clothes too, so he was wearing a bottom down stripe shirt that made the muscles of his chest more pronounced, and he just looked... Well, _perfect_ will be the best he was gazing at me with his mouth open.

I think I would blush ten shades of red if I was human, but then I peeked at my other brothers. Actually, all of the male members of the family (except Dad-he's on duty) were hanging with their mouths open. And all girls... well we were all giggling like then said in a sweet tone,"I thought you children are going to school? Hurry up! Oh, and boys, try to shut your mouths. It might attract flies."That made us laugh more than ever, and we hurried now, glancing at the clock, I saw we only have 5 minutes left. Alice dressed me for a very short time! (yet it felt like eternity)Rosalie ran to Emmett, closed his mouth for him, and kissed him passionately. I looked away. Alice and Jasper were already together, her arms linked with hers as they gazed at each other. I looked away from that straight to Edward's solid frame in front of me.

"Morning beautiful." He muttered. I chuckled, and he bent his lips to reach mine, and we started kissing."Didn't anybody hear what I said? I said you children are going to be late!" Esme ran to the garage, laughing like the naughty children we are and slammed the door shut. It's time for a cell inside hell again. 

_School_

* * *

><p>"Mrs. Cope, the lady you talked to in the admin office is kind, well to me anyway, but she's also a bit nosy." I squeezed Edward's hand. They were all settled well, Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were Seniors, and Edward and Alice were Juniors like me.<p>

From our arrival, most teenage testosterone-filled boys hang on to Rosalie, but all of them backed away when Emmett fletched his muscles after kissing Rose passionately. Lunch came."OMG those guys are so hot, I wonder why that ugly duckling is with them!"

Lauren and Jessica we're talking to each other, which, we, of course, heard._Hey Jessica, vampires aren't hot. We're cold as ice. Ugly duckling is what they call me behind my back, partly because they learned my pretend middle name-Swan. And just for the record, each and every Cullen guy is taken. Keep on dreaming, young ladies._They both approached our table (this is the first time Lauren will talk to me personally) and asked me "nicely" who are my new "friends""My extended family' I answered with the same fakeness, and I took notice of her quiet triumphant "yes" as she asked me to introduce her to everyone, her eyes settling on Edward's place.

**(an:for those who can't recall since they were last mentioned in the beginning chapters of this story, Bella calls Jessica and Lauren the evil witches. lol )**Edward looked horrified and pursed his lips, careful to look straight at the bagel in front of grinned mischievously. Alice glared intently at Lauren, who had her eyes set for Jasper. Jasper, feeling Alice's jealousy, smiled with pride but quickly wrapped an arm around Alice's back. We all chuckled too low for the both of them to hear when we heard Lauren moan too quietly for humans to meanwhile, was trying to catch Edward's eye. Edward looked paler than usual.

I _wonder what is going on in that foolish girl's mind… It's time to take action._"Everybody, this is Jessica and Lauren, Jess and Lauren, these people are my extended family. Rosalie and Emmett are together, Alice and Jasper, together also, and Edward. Oh, Edward and _me_ are also together."I said in a cool tone, emphasizing the words, specially the ones about me and and Lauren's eyes widened

.I noticed that most students were staring at us now, but I held my head high. _It's the people I love we're talking here._"But..you're, you're family! How can you be with a family member, Bella?" Jessica stammered.I was ready to give her a piece of my mind, and so were all of the Cullen family.

But Rosalie hissed "I'll answer" and we stared at her for a millisecond until she started speaking."Because they love each other, or is that too hard for you to notice you bit-." Rosalie stopped, regained her composure and glared threateningly at both of them. She looked dangerous, and Alice backed her up with a loud "Obviously." and a roll of the both walked out embarrassed, while Rosalie beamed at all of us one by one."That should teach them a lesson.""It will"

Alice replied with narrowed eyes, but it was diverted with a quick hug from Jasper, so she turned into her bubbly self again and started on about a show called "Runway Model'.I looked away and squeezed Edward's hand, and he turned to catch my eye. I grinned at him, and stared at his lips. He took the cue. He pecked my lips longer than usual, and we could hear Alice squealing in the background.

"I love you My Bella" he whispered too low for the others to hear. I answered him with "You too" and we smiled at each other as we pretended to eat our lunch until the warning bell , me and Edward have almost every subject together. In Biology though, Alice had Gym, so it was only me and Edward.

To Jessica's extreme disappointment and our happiness, we were lab partners. It wasn't easy pretending to listen to that teacher drag on and on about some stupid experiment, but we managed by holding each other's hand and catching each other's eye from time to Gym, though, the last period and something I hate because I have to limit my display of strength, we were rudely separated. He had an elective I don't, so he said farewell with a sad smile, and kissed my hand like the gentleman he is.

I ignored Jessica's piercing glare on my back, and happily greeted Mike Newton, remembering the time he and Eric was hypothesizing that the 'new students" will "look like toads"._Boy, this is irony for you, lads._Every second away from everyone was just boring. Coach Clapp lectured about volleyball and William Morgan, while I counted each second until the bell outside, I was quickly pulled into a hug by Edward, and I raised an eyebrow at him, surprised at the sudden public display of affection. Once we were out of earshot, I knew the reason.

"It's the Newton kid" he muttered, as I laughed at his silliness and felt a tug at my heart. _He's jealous._Once we arrived home, Dad was already there, so I embraced him and sat next to him. Edward sat next to me. Dad took my right hand. Edward took my left. They intertwined it at the same time, and I closed my eyes.I caught my mother's eye and she smiled, as if she knows what I'm thinking.

_This is how it feels to be loved._

*****I KNOW, I KNOW. It was kind of boring, well sorry. Haha. If you think it's boring, then please say it, but that's my limit: One rude word except "boring" will be reported. If you thought you enjoyed it, well I'm glad. Once again, huge thank you to everyone….And for the maybe (since I will add an Epilogue) last time, please leave me your thoughts and review? I'll appreciate it!~Rexanne **


	13. EPILOGUE A HUGE, HUGE, THANKYOU

For the last time, Thank you to everyone who supported this story, from start to finish. I hope it wasn't a waste of your time and mine. Now that it's the last time I'll be able to talk to you in the world of fan fiction, I'm going to leave one word: Enjoy J

EPILOGUE

3 YEARS LATER

**3RD person's POV**

On Dr. Carlisle Cullen's mahogany desk, a nervous looking Edward Cullen stood eye to eye with the father of the woman he loves.

"I give you my permission, Edward..son." Carlisle said with a slight nod, and walked over to Edward, clapped him on the back and dropped a small box on his desk.

"Elizabeth Masen left it for you." he announced with a smile, walked out of the room and said "good luck" over his shoulder.

Edward took a deep breathe and heard Alice Cullen's annoying scream inside her head: _I told you so!_

followed by "Ask her tonight"

He scowled, followed Carlisle's suit out, only to be greeted by Esme Cullen. She wrapped her slender arms around him, a motherly hug that would've looked not in your eyes..

But to them that's all it is. Love inside a family.

_Take good care on of her, son._ She thought to him, and when he nodded, she kissed his cheek and began another train of thought.I know a place called Isle Esme...

And then while he smiled guiltily, she laughed merrily. Carlisle, hearing this, sighed and thought with a quiet smile of how the years have gone...

The bride to be, meanwhile, was out hunting with Emmett and Rosalie, when she heard them announce they have to leave soon because they have an "important" thing to do. She told them to go ahead and that she'll stay. She wondered why she heard Emmett laugh like he was in on some joke, and scanned the forest.

_I feel strange,_ she sighed, brushed of her silliness and ran until she had a sudden inspiration: go to her meadow.

She arrived there, smiled as she always do at the sight in front of her, and sighed dreamily as she recall the 3 years she and Edward had been in on some relationship and how they first met here, and how every single day with him had been pure bliss.

And then she heard the rustling sound of feet. She gasped and screamed, or tried to when all of a sudden a hand clamped over her mouth.

~~~~~~~Then she smelt _his_ scent, and relief coursed through her like acid. It was only him, the love of her life, Edward Cullen, who had his hand clamped over her lips. The feeling of relief was quickly washed away by irritation, and quickly she took his hand away and turned to face him. T

he dangerous glint of fire in her eyes was brightened more when she saw that the corners of his mouth were twisted up."It's only me, love." He whispered and brushed the stray hair away from her forehead. The touch sent dazzling electricity against her skin, but the annoyance was still clear in her eyes."How the hell do you have the nerve to surprise me, Edward Cullen? me, of all people?" She cried, horrified at his behavior.

He didn't seem to hear her. He continued staring at her, and by now the corners of his lips were twisted into the crooked grin she love so much.

It were seconds until he spoke again."I'm afraid you're in for another surprise""What are you talking ab-" He stopped her words off by putting a finger against her lovely lips and then...He knelt down in front of her frame, right there in their gasped suddenly at the scene in front of her. Seconds hammered in Edward's un-beating heart.

"Will you marry me?" She didn't speak for a few seconds, until she regained her composure and her mind. Rejection washed through Edward as he waited for her decision: one to make him the happiest man on the world, or the one to make him a man who wished he was never of her past, from the day she met this angel, up to this moment he ask for her hand.

An image of a ring and Edward flashed in Bella's mind. She knew the answer."Yes!" she answered with delight, and it happened so quickly, you and I won't have had seen it if we were on that scene. She was suddenly on his arms, while she said the word "yes" over and over again.

Edward Cullen felt joy as he reflected that the woman he loves will be his, in the eyes of the Lord and in the law. He dwelt in the happiness of calling her his. Forever. They looked in each others eyes, their love mirroring in both their Cullen admired the picture her daughter painted. Bella Cullen, soon to be Masen, wore a simple dress Alice designed, One she began working on 3 years earlier while Edward and Carlisle shopped for Bella's first gift, A diamond necklace with the letter B. The dress was modified every day from the 3 years since Edward knew he'll marry Bella. (which of course, was nothing less than expected when

Her shoes were a gift from Rosalie, pristine white flats she bought specially for her new sister. On the crown of her hair were two beautiful silver hair combs, precisely the ones Esme wore on her wedding day. Diamonds in the color of orange were clustered into intricate floral shapes around the comb. When sunlight hit the stones, it looked golden, matching the family's eyes.

Alice ducked over and pulled the garter to Bella's leg."That's mine dear, and I want it back. It has far too great sentimental value." Esme announced. All girls giggled."Just a blush-on here.. you're officially Alice Cullen perfect!" Alice screamed and squealed. Emmett slipped inside."You look beautiful sis." He complimented, and took Rosalie's hand.

"Stop getting nervous. This is just a day you'll say yes, Duh. It won't make your relationship any bigger anyway, you're love is far stronger than most human couples who just celebrated 20 years. And besides,…3 freaking years have passed! This won't really be a big deal, if you ask me." Rosalie grumbled, and received a nod by Alice.

But for Bella and her mother, this was a day they were sure will be in their hearts and minds.. Rosalie said "I'll play the march soon.! Get ready!" And then she carted off.

Jasper entered inside as she went off and then sent calming waves to Bella and kissed Alice's hand, the father of the bride was silently interrupted on his way to his daughter by none other than his soon-to-be son-in-law.

"I'll take care of her. I swear with all my heart." Edward didn't honor him with a response or at least, not a vocal one. All his words were in his mind._You don't have to promise me anything._At his heart was a mix of emotions. He was sad that his daughter is, finally, going to officially belong to another man, but it was shadowed by happiness to know that that man will be the one when wants to have as a real son the most._You love each other. That's all that matters, Edward…son._

In the end, Edward nodded, smiled nervously, embraced Carlisle and pursed his lips,waiting for the moment his bride arrives.

"Relax Bella. It's Edward there." Jasper said with a raised brow, feeling her emotions. She answered him with a wrinkle of her nose and then Alice instructed her to calm down or she'll ruin her make squeezed her daughter's hand reassuringly.

Alice, somehow, took the cue to kissed Bella by the cheek quickly, and smiled at her slowly."Remember when you thought I was his mate?" she questioned, which made Bella laugh out loud. With one final wave, she disappeared at the door sighed loudly.

"I know how it feels, dear. As much as they try to tell you this day is just a normal one.. it's not. This is the first time you are married, and that makes all the difference. What you're feeling is normal. The girls all know it, but they pretend they don't to make you feel less nervous. This is how I felt when I married you're father." She told her seriously, and they embraced. Carlisle's heart was touched by the scene in front of him.

The two women he love the most. He ran in the speed of light and wrapped his arms around them both. For a short moment, they just stayed like that, knowing this is the last time they won't label their daughter a "wife".Bella's heart was melting. She can now hear the waltz. Esme kissed her cheeks, told her that she'll always be her daughter and went out of the room, giving Carlisle a short kiss on the gazed at her daughter lovingly.

She looked so much like Marie, her departed wife on their wedding day. It brought memories to him and, Bella, as of knowing what she was thinking stood up, gave her hand to his and went to his side. She looked up with her teeth biting her lower lip.

"You ready, darling?" Carlisle asked, and she chuckled and linked her arms to his tighter."Hold on tight."They started to walk music was the first thing she noticed. Rosalie played a certain song that would have had made her cry if she could. Then the lights.

Alice truly did overwhelm herself with this wedding. She looked at each of her family's smiling faces. Rosalie and how she approves of her, Emmett and his crazy "welcome kisses", Jasper who made her emotions confident, Alice who was there to guide her in everything, Esme who loved her with all her heart…But when she reached Edward, everything disappeared,

She could feel Carlisle's grip getting looser each inch they were closer to him. But when she looked at Edward , she saw the promise of forever love in his eyes. She saw how he found her, how he loved her and took care of her for the past years, and now, they're going to belong to each other.

Carlisle Cullen placed her daughter's hand on Edward's, rejoicing that he got to feel this strong emotion."I do" They vowed to each other, and when the ceremony, conducted by Mr. Weber, finished, there was no ne there who didn't clap, cheer or in Emmett's case, bellow like an imitating Tarzan.

Carlisle had to bite his tongue when he remembered where they're headed next. The looked his wife gave him told him she knows exactly of what's going on inside his head.. He shook his head at her and looked at the rest of his family.

He looked how far they had gone, and how strong they were to fight troubles, and still stay strong at the end, as if knowing what he was thinking, Esme whispered something in his ear._They're going to Isle Esme too. Just like us._He laughed silently and looked at her.

How he loves this woman.

* * *

><p>The newlyweds watched the sunrise on the tiny island as they both looked into each other's eyes, the promise of admiration shining on the gems. They don't even have to say the words. They both knew what the other was saying even though they haven't said a thing.<em>I love you.<em>A new beginning…And a continuation of their love._Their forever love._

_"Now I know why they stayed here for 3 months straight."_

They laughed together, the sounds blending perfectly.

_And as the story comes to an end, This observer will tell you, _

_"And they lived happily ever after."  
><em>

* * *

><p>*THE END*<p>

Please review for the last time!

:D

Oh, and please support my other stories:

**Love's Wounds~** Bella has a boyfriend when she as in Phoenix, Daniel. He left her, the same reason Edward did in new moon. So she moved to Forks. She knows what the Cullens are when she sees them. She hates vampires because of Daniel. So how about Edward? … And when she and Edward are finallh together, will Daniel come back for Bella?.. (not posted by this profile, posted by my other profile, just PM me or search for it if you wanna continue)

**Anonymous~**Bella isn't human. She isn't werewolf. She looks like Marie, the girl Edward left when he was turned. But is she really Marie? And what is she, is she isn't her? Involves lots of mystery and twists. (not posted by this profile too. Same terms.)

**Forgotten Love~**In Twilight, James said Alice had a "protector" who died by protecting her. But what if he isn't really dead? Who will Alice choose? And who will be the woman who'll "save" the one Alice doesn't choose?

**_God, i love y'all, A huge, huge thank you.! _**

**_Please leave me some love? Thank you!_**

**_Officially ending this story,_**

**_Rexanne:D_**

**_Add me up on facebook, follow me on twitter _**

**_rexannecosico (shift2 to make the at) yahoo (dot) com (dot) ph  
><em>**


	14. Please?

Hi guys!

It's been a long time, hasn't it? :)  
>Anyway, this is not an announcement for a Second installment. Hehe.<br>This message will serve as a call to all past readers who has an account on wattpad.  
>Please support this story there too, I just posted it and it has no fans whatsoever. Ugh :(<p>

story/8515641-golden-eyes-a-twilight-fanfiction

If you have the time, please do visit it, add it to your library, comment and vote.  
>Sorry for pestering you guys like this :( Thanks for everything! <p>


End file.
